I Spend Summer With a Ferret
by WobblyJelly
Summary: Malfoy and I hate each other. The feeling is mutual. "What's going on?" "You'll be spending summer with the Malfoys! Isn't that great?" SPLASH! OC's POV. R&R!
1. See what I mean?

**A/N: Hello guys!**

**As you can see, I'm starting another story, moving out of the Marauder ages. I like Draco, and I thought that he deserve this kind of story.**

**This is just the intro, so it's a little short, but the next chapter will be better I promise!

* * *

**

C1- See what I mean?

"So tell me again why you hate Draco Malfoy," requested Maddie impatiently.

I suppressed an eye roll and sighed, looking up from my Transfiguration paper. We've been over this too many times to count, and no matter how often that ferret gets out of my head (I don't have time to brood over something as useless as him), my friend would always bring the subject of him back up.

"Because," I drawled tiredly. "He's a slimy, stuck-up git who is a pathetic excuse of a Slytherin."

"You only don't like him because he bothers you," she chipped in, tapping her foot.

"And isn't that enough?" I asked her, keeping a passive and unreadable face.

I extremely hated Draco Malfoy conversations. They were my second worst nightmare, the first being the man himself. I hate him as much as I hate those filthy Mudbloods that dirty this school.

I am proud to be a Slytherin. All the other houses are bogus and dirtied with those worthless Mudblood who call themselves 'wizards' and 'witches'. I refused, point blank, to be put in Gryffindor when the stupid sorting hat asked and ended up here. To think that it actually had the nerve to suggest that to me!

So here I am, being a backstage Slytherin, finishing up our pointless fourth year Transfiguration examination, which I know for sure that I'm going to pass. It was so clear on the paper that I actually considered a Potter and entering the Triwizard Tournament just to skive of exams. It was completely not worth my time.

Not to mention that Mudblood Granger's pathetic jabbering and panicked expression. _"Oh no, I think I'm going to fail…." _PUH-LEASE! Even that playboy Malfoy could see through your stammering and idiocy! How she gets top in the year every time is beyond me.

That is why I am proud to be a backstage Slytherin: cool, calm, collected, completely left in peace, strong, confident, absolutely clean, all the good qualities other people can't see. I mean, they think they're the best, and insult us snakes to know end. What bloody hypocrites.

But being a Slytherin comes with a price, and that price is Draco Malfoy.

Draco, Draco, Draco… I hate that measly little ferret from his slimy blonde hair to his gigantic, disgusting toes. He's a man that puts the whole house of Slytherin to shame, first not being cunning or sly, not one bit. Second of all letting people like Professor Moody rule his life, of all the bloody people. Then again, I have to thank that professor for giving me such a wonderful nickname: ferret.

Ah, couldn't suit him better.

But still, that stupid Malfoy doesn't deserve to have blood like his. He should just go out with Granger and they can snog under the sunset and have a honeymoon in Hawaii. Whatever. I don't care. Just get him out of my life.

I don't even understand how he came to my life. The both of us are more opposite as sun and moon, and we hate each other more than the Dark Lord hates Potty. The first day of school –during first year, mind you- was enough of an example.

"_I'm Cassiopeia Lamel," I told the eleven year old boy in front of me, sticking out my hand. "I believe that our parents are friends?"_

_His lip curled downwards, his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, mirroring his expression, and he was eyeing me with distaste. "Shove off, Lamel," he snapped. "I don't have time for this."_

Yeah. Not exactly something you'd want to face on your first day.

Since then, the both of us have been throwing insults at each other, otherwise avoiding each other at all cost. It was very, very clear that we hated each other. There was no explanation to it. He was like those kinds of people that you know you're really going to hate from the start.

And furthermore, his actions are just plain disdainful. He acts like he rules the bloody school, insulting everyone he sees. He picks on worthless first years, with the exception of the Slytherins, and treats girls like candy. Merlin knows that that boy has more girlfriends than the u=number of times you can say 'Quidditch' in a year.

….Well, not to say most of us Slytherins don't do the same thing, but he's a prick to me. I think that's reason enough.

Basically, I have nothing against him picking on first years, as I do that myself. I don't exactly insult everyone I pass, seeing as they aren't worth it, but I'll just let him add up to his ego. And the girls, well….who am I to find other ways to satisfy his guy needs?

Yet I don't understand how he gets a million girls flinging themselves at him every day. Potter, as much as I hate to admit it, probably could get girls due to his 'Boy-Who-Lived' status –which, by the way, I think is just bull- but _Malfoy_? He's even more bull than Potter! I mean, come off it! He looks like a bloody-girl!

"But Cassy," whined Maddie. "I'm sure that if you just gave him a chance, he can be really sweet." Her eyes were hopeful, trying, once again, to make me change my mind about oh-so-sweet Malfoy.

Hah, never happened then, and not going to happen now.

I snorted. "Believe me, Malfoy is anything but 'sweet'," I said, keeping my voice monotone.

Another fact about me: I don't like feelings. I prefer to squash them before they come, keeping myself empty and unhurt. It's always safer this way. And, as the loyal Slytherin I am, I remain cunning and sly, able to obtain whatever I want with just a simple trustworthy word.

"But I still don't understand why-" Maddie tried again, but she was thankfully interrupted by someone wailing at the portrait hole.

"But why, Drakie, why?" the girl sobbed. She had short, bouncy blonde hair and a small nose. I had to roll my eyes at her antics. It's the end of the week, girl. You should have seen this coming.

But wait- didn't Draco ask her out on Thursday? Or was it Wednesday? Meh, don't really care.

Oh come off it, woman! Stop crying already! You're wasting your tears over a ferret!

And you're interrupting my reading!

Mostly it's the latter. I really wouldn't care how much you liked the slimy git.

But you're bloody interrupting my reading!

Snap out of it, Draco- obsessed fan girl! Go snog Potter or something!

Okay, that was low, I admit. But she's disturbing me! That's crime beyond Azkaban!

"Because, Audrey," drawled Malfoy in his usual boring tone. "You're getting boring, and I need a new girl for the week. So just shut up and leave me alone if you want another chance in the future."

And with that, he shut the door in her face, but not before we could hear her say, "I'll be waiting for you, Drakie! I still believe that we were meant to be!"

I give her a four out of five rating. That girl really can be persistent.

The ferret sighed exhaustedly, and then, being the git that he is, he turned to me.

"What?" I asked tiredly, already knowing what he was going to say.

His lips curled up into a smirk, just like they always do. A smirk so worthy of a Slytherin that it didn't belong on his face. Bloody git. "Looking over your Transfiguration paper eh, Lamel? Scared that you wouldn't be as good as me?"

"Please," I drawled. "I have better things to do than trying to be a slimy git."

"Aren't you already one?" he asked, chuckling at his own lame joke. His two fat lugs behind him sniggered.

"You're the one to talk," I retorted, my voice in deadpan mode, not even bothering to look up from my paper. Some people behind me started snickering. Maddie gave me a look, but I ignored her.

The confident smirk vanished from his face and he scowled. Which didn't make him look anymore attractive, I'm sure. "Watch your mouth, Lamel," he hissed. Then he stalked up to the boys dormitory, muttering weird things like, "can't keep letting her win..." and "got to have better comebacks..."

Hah, that's going to be impossible, Malfoy. I am the _queen _of comebacks. Both witty and lame.

I turned to Maddie and sighed. "See what I mean?" I asked her exasperatedly, but she wasn't paying me any attention, a dreamy look on her face.

"Isn't he just handsome?" she asked, her voice misty and her eyes staring far away into Ferret-Land.

I could have hit my head on the wall right there and then.

* * *

**A/N: Short. I know. The chapters will get longer by the number, so please just be patient with me. This is just the introduction.**

**So in case you haven't got down the information already, the OC's name is Cassiopeia Lamel. She hates Draco Malfoy, and vice versa. She doesn't like to show feelings, she doesn't HAVE feelings, but that will change in due time, trust me.**

**This is the first time I'll be writing from a Slytherin's perspective. And while I know that a lot of stories write about good Slytherins and how they become friends with Gryffindors and don't care about blood purity or whatever, I'm going for a different angle. Cass here will be mean as any other Slytherin, though not as pronounced, because she 'doesn't think that they're worth it'. She's not friends with any Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, very full of herself, very confident, and very, very mean. Though not really mean to the Draco Malfoy extent.**

**She will be a hard character to write, because I am not used to writing through a Slytherin's POV. So please, if I waver at any spot, please tell me!**

**Oh, and try not to hate her too much when she gets really insulting. It's sort of her job.**

**So I probably will send the next update latest by this week, seeing as I am busy for the whole of next week. In the meantime, be free to check out my other story: James's Prayer, which is LilyxJames. Hope you enjoy it!**

**And do review! Oh yes, please do review! If you want me to continue, please review!**

**I WILL NOT CONTINUE IF I DO NOT HAVE REVIEWS! TRUST ME ON THIS!**

**Review! And do review my other story as well, eh?**


	2. The feeling's mutual

**A/N: I'm in a bad mood.**

**First of all, there's the fact that my annoying cousin is right beside me, watching everything I write. And I'm adding this for his benefit. So there.**

**Second of all is that when I finished typing the WHOLE F-CKING CHAPTER yesterday, my stupid computer had to RESTART before I could finish.**

**So now, I have to type this thing all over again. How bloody convenient.**

**So here. The second, not so nice version (sorry, but I tend to get lazy) of Chapter 2.**

* * *

C2- The feeling's mutual

Exams are pointless. They're just pieces of papers that get wasted because nobody actually cares about them as we scratch our quills over them, not even paying attention to what they are saying. And after we get out of the exam hall, nobody can actually remember half the things they studied for the pointless two hours in that stuffy room.

Pointless.

I tapped my quill on the table, dying of boredom. Finishing my Charms exams twenty minutes early was complete torture. It was a benefit, of course, because you got to see how the others were doing. Pathetic Gryffindor slug Neville Longbottom kept kicking his legs under the table, positively sweating his brains out. That boy is so stupid I really wonder why his grandmother decided to keep him. If I were her, I'd throw him in the nearest garbage can. He would probably be the deepest shame to my family. Too bad that he's a pure-blood.

Far to my right, Potter was reading a book, his nose buried deep inside, completely absorbed in the contents. The fact that you only had to go through some stupid maze with loads of Hagrid's imbeciles to skip this stupid pointless examination always left me wondering if Dumbledore was really stupid, regardless what other people were saying. I don't doubt that he could kill me on the spot, though, if I just walked up to him and asked him, "are you daft?"

Yeah...not the best idea around.

Blood traitor Weasley was day dreaming. Either that, or he was trying to copy off the answers from the mudblood Hermione Granger, who was right beside him. She made a point to cover that side with her ugly, messy bushy hair, sending him glares every now and then. Her hand flew across the parchment like a Firebolt, occasionally stopping for her to double check her answers. I rolled my eyes, laying my head on the table. Why does she take her life so seriously, I'll never know. Maybe it's because her blood is dirtier than usual, this time with 'overreacting germs'.

Maddie was a few spaces behind me, her head on the table, staring into space. I wouldn't advice you to interrupt her during this time, or she might just snap at you. And that's just the first course. Nobody should interrupt her when she's in Ferret Land. How, I really want to know, did that pathetic Malfoy managed to corrupt my friend? She drives me insane everyday because of that measly freak!

And then there was the ferret himself, sitting four rows to my left. He was smirking confidently, looking from Weasel to Longbottom and mouthing 'Losers' to his friend, Zabini, who snickered quietly. I rolled my eyes. Weasel and Longbottom may be two of the most worthless people alive, but they're damn sure better than Malfoy. At least they know better than to disturb me.

"Alright, quill's down," called Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice. He was like a midget, his height just reaching my shoulder when he was at least forty years older than me. His abnormality only made me suspect further that Dumbledore really is stupid. The only sensible employment he ever made was Professor Snape, and I'm sure that Snape could do better than this load of tosh people call a school. I've asked him about it once, and he said that there was no finer place than Hogwarts, although I knew that he was lying. If Drumstrang offered him a position there he would have changed schools in a blink of an eye. I myself would have gone there if my father wasn't such an idiot.

I sighed in relief, glad that the long two hours were finally over, and that the whole exams were finally over. I was free, free from the books that tortured me to no end and the pointless extra waits for the bell to ring. No longer do I have to see McGonagall's strict face that killed the life of children. I got to be free as a bird, thinking of nothing until summer comes, when I'll be sucking on liquorice wands while waiting for the house elves to serve me dinner. Oh yes, life was good.

With a flick of his wand, he send the papers zooming towards him, one almost knocking him down. Looking a little flustered, he allowed us out of the stuffy hall. Many roared in triumph and relief that exams were finally, _finally _finished, and we were free to do whatever we want to the exam papers. I myself prefer to burn them in the middle of the night.

"How was Charms?" asked Maddie, running up to me.

I shrugged. "Usual."

We walked towards the Quidditch Pitch, where the last task of the Triwizard Tournament will be held. The both of us spotted a good seat that will let us have a good view on what will be going on. Although, there were already two people occupying it, I wanted that seat.

"Move it, brats," I snarled to the two first years.

They gave me a scared look before grabbing their things and scuttling away obediently. Ah, how I love to be able to intimidate the young, the useless.

I sat down and took out an interesting novel from my bag. During things like this, I rather just go read my book. It's already proven that the Beauxbatons girl was useless, and that Viktor Krum the bald Quidditch superstar was probably too tense for his own good. Potter, once again, was probably going to steal the spotlight for himself. I don't particularly want to see him throw bad words in our face again, talking about how 'Gryffindor is better than Slytherin'.

"I wonder who's going to win," said Maddie excitedly.

"Potter, obviously," I said in a monotone voice. "The others would probably be stupid enough to get themselves killed, though I'm hoping that Potter would get eaten by one of his lovely Hagrid's Last Ended Skrewts before he wins. That would make my day."

"Planning a Harry Potter fan club already eh, Lamel?" said Malfoy from behind me, smirking. "Going to kneel by his feet when he walks out of the maze like a pathetic hero, even though he's just a zero?"

Crabbe and Goyle, the blundering idiots who don't have a mind for themselves and follow him everywhere, snickered.

"Would you like to join, Malfoy? I heard that you're homosexual and have the hots for Potter. Although I completely understand with that addled brain of yours," I retorted. "Tell me, did your mom drop you on your head when you were a baby, or were you just born retarded?"

Two sixth year Slytherins in front of me howled with laughter. "Good one, Cass!" one of them exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye.

I ignored them and turned back to my book, letting my hair fall and giving me privacy. Suddenly, I was rudely interrupted by the booming voice of the ridiculously hyper Ludo Bagman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" he boomed, looking joyful and excitedly. "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, on eighty points each- Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter..."

I let his voice fade to the back of my mind and went back to my book. I could feel Maddie fidgeting in excitement beside me. What's the big deal, seriously? I mean, it's a tournament. You go up against other people your age, not counting Potter. Some die, one comes out winning, and you get an excuse to throw a party. Then everyone goes back to normal, and all of this will be history. The end.

"Who wants to bet that Potter comes out last?" yelled Malfoy over the booming voice of Bagman. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Oi, shut up Malfoy. You interrupted my reading. Granger is about twenty steps away, go snog her or something.

Leave this pure place alone.

Suddenly, there was a blasting sound of a whistle. I looked up and saw that Potter had entered the maze with Diggory, looking a bit nervous.

Well then, let the task begin.

* * *

I feel like my head is going to explode. Burst into a million pieces, my disgusting organs spilling all over the floor, shriveling up and die.

Want to know why? I don't care. I'll tell you anyway.

It's with all the nut talk that people are having.

Exams are over. The final task is over. Potter returned with the cup and a dead Diggory with him, which made Cho Chang, the weak Ravenclaw who was the pretty boy's girlfriend, burst into tears. Of joy or sorrow, I don't really know. If it were me, it would be joy. That pretty boy just wasn't my taste. Then again, that girl's taste is about as good as the giant squid's.

This death, however, led people to talk about nothing else than the cause of this unfortunate death. Some idiot even created this rumor that the Dark Lord rose from the dead and killed him, mistaking him for Potter. Please, even if the Dark Lord was powerful enough to return back to life, he wouldn't be so blind to mistake a _pretty boy Hufflepuff _for a _daft big-headed Gryffindor. _He probably just wanted to finish up the job, or maybe thought that Diggory was too ugly to continue living in this world. There was even a rumor that he turned into a vampire in the muggle world which started a few years ago, which is just the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. He's too daft to be a vampire.

Up and down; left and right, people were talking about the same thing: who killed Cedric Diggory? The Healers from St Mungo's already determined that it was the killing curse, and Potter refused to give details. Though I, personally, couldn't care less. The Ministry did warn us about death occurrences during this pointless tournament, and they still insisted on having it. They can just blame themselves for that death.

Many girls have taken his death to heart, crying on their boyfriends shoulders, saying that, "he was too handsome to die!" or "I swore that he was going to marry me someday!" Apparently, they thought that Diggory was _attractive. _I mean seriously, how blind could people get?

...Okay, fine. He is okay-looking, slightly above average. But it'll definitely take a lot more than that to get my attention.

Wait- what the hell am I talking about? I don't want a boyfriend. I don't need a boyfriend. I just need to be perfectly concealed.

But then there was another, not sensible reason why I call those girls blind. They thought _Malfoy _was attractive. What, did Malfoy feed every single one of them with a love potion or something? Or did he hex them with a permanent blinding curse?

I bet on the latter. He couldn't be smart enough to brew up a love potion when he can't even tie his own shoelaces.

Now, when girls finally get their heads out of the Diggory/Potter topic that make them seem like a married couple, they would be on the topic of Draco Malfoy. After all, with his silky blonde hair, his beautiful grey eyes, and his famous, cocky smirk that never falters from his face, what isn't there to talk about?

Please note that my thoughts are dripping with sarcasm.

Take today as an example. While I was walking down the dungeons today, my nose buried in a captivating book, someone just had to interrupt me with the most boring topic possible.

"Oh my goodness! I heard that Pansy Parkinson has a picture of Draco Malfoy shirtless!" exclaimed Joyce Frosten, a giggly third year Hufflepuff with short blonde hair and toad green eyes. "Do you think that we'll be able to see it?"

I tried to cover my snort with a cough, and failed miserably. She didn't notice me.

Her other Draco-obsessed friend, Ellen Tirade, squealed excitedly. "She may be Slytherin, but I have to see it! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Really? I bet that Draco would strip naked in the Great Hall just for attention if he didn't know already that McGonagall would come after his arse. Furthermore, I don't think Parkinson would give up that picture so easily since she worships Malfoy and sticks herself to him like an ugly wart.

Then the both of them, not noticing me, skipped down the corridor together, hand in hand, like some old married couple.

I really need to visit the bathroom. Or maybe just a bowl would do. I feel the need to puke.

I really don't understand why he had to be the hot topic of many girls around. And why did they have to bring up the subject while I am _reading_?

I sighed, pushing the topic out of my head. I have better things to think about, after all.

I turned back to my book, _The Dark Magic of the Powerful. _Excitingly dark, lustful, and delicious in one go, definitely much better than the boring Triwizard Tournament.

I was so absorbed that I managed to walk headlong into another person. I looked up from my book, scowling. "Watch where you're walking to," I snapped.

The boy standing in front of me had messy raven hair that couldn't lie flat. He wore round glasses around his green almond shaped eyes and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It took me a few seconds to recognize this character before almost smacking myself on the head. _Great, first a topic of Malfoy shirtless and now a run in with the Tournament champion. What else? Sheep falling from the sky?_

Don't jinx it.

He looked at me with sunken, tired eyes. He nodded slowly, registering who I am. "Lamel."

"Potter," I said stiffly. "It is nice to stop and chat, but I'm in a hurry and need to go to the kitchens. And no, you're not invited." And with that, I pushed past him and continued down the alleyway.

Okay, so the whole kitchen thing was a lie. I don't even understand why I lied. But the look in his eyes gave me a sense of forbidding, as if daring me to mock him. And for some reason, I just couldn't.

So obviously, I ran.

Though now that I've mentioned the kitchens, I'm actually feeling a little hungry...

Ah, a small bite wouldn't hurt.

I made my way towards the kitchens, with that obnoxious fruit bowl painting. And really, it is obnoxious. I mean, it giggles when you tickle it. What kind of absurd painting does that?

I pushed open the door and sat down at a table. A house elf immediately came to attend to me. Perfect, just what I needed.

"What can Emma do for Miss?" it squeaked, looking up at me with its golf-ball sized eyes.

"Get me a chocolate fudge and a lemon pie now," I snapped. It obeyed immediately, getting a little afraid of me. Good, at least it knows respect.

The food was served before me on a silver platter in less than five minutes, and I started to eat without a word. I was thoroughly enjoying my snack when two identical red-haired boys entered, both with the same grins pasted on their faces.

The Weasel twins.

One of them grinned to an oncoming elf, told it what they wanted, and went to a table to sit. I ignored them and continued with my pie. Even though house elves are bits of scum, they sure can cook. But then, nobody would hire them if they couldn't.

Suddenly, I could tell one of them spotted me. He nudged his brother, who turned to me. Then, with identical determined looks on their faces, they started walking towards me, sitting down right in front of me and staring at me rudely. Didn't their lovely fat blood traitor mother teach them manners?

But then again, they associate with Muggles. His dad is practically in love with them he'll gladly snap his wand in half and join them if he ever felt the urge.

I ignored them at first, but having four identical pairs of eyes staring at you while you eat is highly disturbing. I raised my head, cocked one eyebrow and addressed, "Yes?"

"We're doing a survey on Slytherins," one of them said, can't tell which. "We're-"

"Fred and George Weasley. Master pranksters of Hogwarts and brothers of the Weasel friend of Harry Potter," I said in a bored voice. "How can I help you, Weasel twins?"

The both of them stared at me, open mouthed. I waited patiently for them to say something, scooping some more pie and popping it into my mouth.

"What?" I demanded when I couldn't take it anymore. For one reason or the other, it didn't feel right to be stared that way by them.

"You're the first Slytherin we met that hasn't added 'blood traitor' or 'filthy scum' into their sentence," the one on the right said, looking far beyond surprised.

"Oh?" I said, not really caring.

"Yeah, except for that first year-" said the other one.

"But I don't think he counted. He looked at us like as if we would have hexed him if he said otherwise."

"What about the blonde haired one-"

"With the blue eyes?"

"And the brunette one-"

"George, that was a Ravenclaw!"

"Am I suppose to just sit here and listen to the both of you talk whatever rubbish you consider a conversation?" I cut in, sipping some of my hot chocolate.

The both of them turned to look at me. The one on the left -I assume George- said, "sass."

"Definitely Slytherin," said Fred.

"But not as bad."

"Not bad looking, too."

"Insults minimal."

"But not completely gone."

"Yes, you don't have to say all of those. I already know that I'm fabulous," I cut in again, feeling a little irritated. "What is it you guys want?"

They shrugged. "Nothing. We're done. Nice working with you..."

"Cassiopeia," I told them. "Cass for short."

Fred nodded in appreciation, grinning a little. "Aren't you that little one who hates Draco Malfoy more than a slug?"

"Why yes, that's me," I told them, now smirking slightly. This conversation could get interesting...

He turned to his brother, who was also grinning ear to ear. "Dude, she's the good one!"

I looked down at my plate, realizing that I'm already done. Settling down my spoon, I turned to the two reds, wanting to wrap this up. "Right... look, now that you know we... to a certain level, can you please warn me whenever you pull a prank on the Slytherin house?" I asked. "They aren't exactly pleasant."

They nodded. "Deal. Then I suggest that you don't go back now-"

"if you don't want to face-"

"The most ultimate prank of all time-"

"The Whip Cream attack!" they chorused together.

I raised both of my eyebrows, grabbing my bag and standing up. "Alright then," I said, shrugging and leaving the kitchen. Though obviously I was smart enough to avoid the common room now and head for the library.

Sure enough, on the way there, I saw Malfoy walking towards the boys bathroom, scowling menacingly, his whole body covered in whip cream. I smirked at him, proud of making such a truce with the Weasels on such a short notice. "Wow Malfoy, is this some new Slytherin trend that you were stupid enough to be a part of?"

He glared at me, not being remotely frightening. "I hate you, Lamel."

"The feeling's mutual, slimeball."

* * *

**A/N: Right. So here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Though I'm not really sure which one was the last exam, Charms was the first thing that came to my mind. Other than that canon, and the possibility that I might have spelled Zabbini's name wrong, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, please review. Please, PLEASE review! The next chapter will come with some extra action, but I'm am NOT updating it without reviews! So REVIEW!**

_**Edit 13/3: So I spotted some errors and edited the mistakes. Also to those who read my other story James's Prayer, an update will be coming to you shortly =)**_


	3. You wouldn't care anyway

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update but I'm not feeling well. Two trips in a row and school immediately after that. Not exactly a relaxing holiday.**

**Also, fanfiction had some kind of problem with the updating, and I couldn't figure out the problem. I'm sure that other writers have been having the same problem. Try this: replace the word 'property' with the word 'content' in the URL. That should work.**

**So this is kind of rushed and short, but I'm really not feeling well. Sorry guys.**

**But I still hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

C3- You wouldn't care anyway

Only two more days until freedom.

I impatiently wait for those two days to end, so that I can drag my new, awesome luggage bag to the King's Cross station and head back to the house and to the days where I have house-elves bowing at my feet and I can be cooped up in my room reading book after book that's to my fancy and free from the clutches of Maddie's obsessive Malfoy talks and the man himself. Because he is seriously driving me over the wall of China.

Isn't this a public area? Isn't everyone suppose to respect everyone wishes and leave them in peace and do whatever nick-nagger their doing? (not that anyone ever follows the respect part, but I think I'm deserving of it). Shouldn't we be able to rest in peace, and not below the soil in a stuffy box? Can't I sit in my aramchair by the fire, reading my interesting and captivating book without any pointless interruptions?

Currently, that's not the case.

Malfoy's in the common room, sitting down on the high table looking 'cool' while bragging about his useless self, which I think is completely useless because one: there's nothing to brag about and two: _he's interrupting my reading_!

Girls surrounded him, sitting all around him and trying to get as close to him as possible, stuffing their small arses wherever they could find a seat. They flipped their hair and giggled while _Draco-the-cutie _talked on and on about his oh-so-perfect life. Please, someone get me a bucket.

And while I'm trying to _read_! Really, this guy has no consideration at all! I wonder how his wife will cope with him. I think the most considerate thing he has done for me is leaving me alone, and that was four years ago.

WHEN I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE EXISTED.

Ah, the good days...

"...and then I zoomed right in between them just as they were coming at me, and landed safely in front of my house like it was nothing. Better than the Hungarian Horntail, eh?" he gushed, smirking.

I rolled my eyes behind my book as the mindless girls pitched in.

"Of course, Draco..."

"Potter's nothing compared to you..."

Really? Potter's definitely a nothing, but beside Draco... ah, the both of them can go to hell.

Pooh, whatever. None of my business. I'll just tune him out like I do with Maddie every second.

_My blood was pounding through my veins. The cold, shattered breath came out as I tried my best to breathe normally. My body was pressed against the wall and my hands were tied to the pole that I knew would be the death of me. Blood trickled down my right leg from the cuts of my earlier fraternization with the monster. The hooded man came closer and closer to me, his white, bony fingers fingering the knife in his pocket thoughtfully. I could see his veins popping through his pale skin-_

"But I had my buddy Goyle here to back me up, didn't I?" came Malfoy's voice as he patted his hamburger's beefy back. The hamburger grinned stupidly.

I gritted my teeth at the interruption, my fingers gripping the edges of the book tighter. Merlin, Malfoy. If you want to have a story telling time, go tell it to the plush toys in your stinky bedroom of yours. At least they are eager enough to listen.

Anyway...

_I could see his veins popping through his pale skin as he gripped his staff tighter. My mind was racing frantically as I tried to think of the many ways-_

"-and not to mention all Potter does at home is get treated like a pretty prince."

And you aren't, Malfoy?

The crowd snickered and howled with piercing laughter as Malfoy smirked.

Right. Ignore, ignore...

_...as I tried to think of the many ways to escape. Much to my dismay, my mind came up blank. It's not everyday you'd find yourself in a situation where your wand is destroyed and you have a black spirit in your house trying to kill you._

_"What do you want from me?" I asked in a shaky voice. The lights started flickering on and off, making the spirit appear and disappear randomly._

_I could see its gruesome smile through the darkness that hid its face. Blood trickled down the edge of his lips and onto its robe._

_It's raised it's staff, not replying me, and I knew that I was about to die-_

"Especially when there's stupid Lamel to trip you up."

Argh, that's it. Where are my bloody earmuff's-

Wait a minute.

Did he just call me stupid?

Did Malfoy, the _king _of stupidity, the complete _essence _of idiocy, call me _stupid_?

Did he actually have the decency to call me -god forbid- stupid?

No one calls me stupid.

_No one._

He is so going to pay. That and he's got to get rid of that horrible girl hair he grows on his head.

No one insults the Lamel family name. Hell, even Dumbledore, the old conk that he is, knows his place!

What the hell is an old conk? How am I suppose to know? Aren't teachers hired for a reason.

Well, not really.

But we're getting off subject. Back to the situation at hand.

Malfoy had his stupid trademark smirk plastered across his face. He really needs to get some face treatment- no, just get rid of his face. It's unrepairable. A hopeless case. And he actually had the guts to call out, "Heard what I said, Lamel?"

Really, _that's _the best he could come out with? Definitely not worth replying. "That you're an unbiased git? Loud and clear, Malfoy."

Right, now that he's shut up, I can go back to my-

"You have the guts to call me that when you're a stupid moronic git yourself?" he drawled.

Shut the hell up, Malfoy. That's the second hypocritical line you've said.

"Take's one to know one," I sang, and a few people went, "Ooh..."

I smirked. Cass: one; Malfoy: zero.

Oh yeah, I was good. Beyond good. I was sizzling.

He scowled at me. Seriously, Malfoy. You're not doing any good to improve your already ugly looks. "At least I don't have a lion plushie in my bed, worshiping Gryffindors left and right."

The girls behind him started snickering at me, Parkinson sending me a particularly smug look. Oh yeah, let's see how your beastly face looks like after this.

"_Sure_..." I dragged on sarcastically. "How many do you have in _your _bed, pretty boy? Fifty?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked directly at him ass the crowd jeered and snickered, one guy yelling, "BURN!" really loudly and pointlessly. I closed my book and left it aside. This is now war. And believe me, he won't get out of it without being severely injured.

Oh yeah, what do you have to say about that, Malfoy?

"_No,_" he said, with a face that clearly said otherwise. "I'm completely pure, unlike you who has a full room dedicated to them."

"Ooh, bad comeback Drakie-boy. I always knew you never had a brain in that big airy head of yours. Explains why Moody decided to turn you into a ferret. It could be your twin brother."

The girls behind him, standing like war soldiers, were sending me the worst death glares that they could manage, which wasn't much, trust me. I ignored them and let the smirk coming on to me form fully on my attractive red lips.

"Shut your mouth, Lamel," said Malfoy, gritting his teeth. Oh, is he finally admitting defeat? "Go worship Potter or some other pathetic being."

"I will never worship you, Malfoy, even though you're the most pathetic being to ever walk on this earth."

Damn, I was bloody awesome. Cass: four; Draco: big, fat ZERO. Get ready to pay up, pretty boy, because this lady never loses!

"Didn't I just tell you to shut it?" he growled, turning so that his back was facing me. Not like I want to see your face either, Malfoy. You've just made it easier for the both of us.

Well, that was a complete waste of ten minutes of my time. Now, back to my book.

I grabbed it from the table, leaned back onto my armchair and flipped to the page that I left off. While flipping, a flimsy piece of paper fell from in between one of the pages and onto my lap. I set the book aside again and picked up the paper to examine it.

It was a letter from my mother when I was in second year. I hope that nobody saw the small smile that came to my lips as I unfolded it and read through the words I have come to memorize. Oh, how I miss my mother.

_Dear Cassy,_

_How is everything in school, dear? Is Draco troubling you again? I've talked to Mr Malfoy and he says that he would have words with that boy._

Well, that proved to be no help, didn't it?

_Your father has been at it again. He invited some friends over last night and I had to waste my entire November savings on some of Odgen's rum. Luckily, they went to the pub straight after dousing my four hundred and twenty-three galleons. They still haven't come back yet, though, and I'm starting to get a little worried. Your father has a meeting with the Minister tomorrow._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you for the Christmas holidays, honey. Aunt Mary has made a wonderful dress for your first Malfoy function! It's black and simple, just the way you like it. And don't worry about the young boy. I'll make sure that he doesn't bother you then._

_I hope that you're enjoying your schooling days. I shall see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

I smiled dryly. Oh, the irony...

Suddenly, before I could even register what was going on, the letter was snatched right out from my hands.

"Hey look everybody," Malfoy called out loudly. "Lamel has a letter from her dear _mommy._"

"Give it back, you measly little ferret," I hissed dangerously, trying to snatch the letter back. He moved away right at the last minute and shifted position, smirking triumphantly.

"What's wrong, _honey_?" he drawled, everyone behind him snickering. "I've met your mother before. She's decent. Too bad she has to put up with disobedient crap like you."

"And you're no different," I snarled back, but was distracted by trying to think of the best way to get the letter back.

He shook his head in mock disappointment. 'Cassiopeia Lamel, I am deeply disappointed in you. And you say I have bad comebacks? What, did your mother teach you all the weak comebacks you have?"

Anger I had never felt before was scorching through me like poison, filling me up inside. I tried to tame the roaring fire that desperately wanted to spread over to the ferret in front of me and burn him beyond recognition, but it was no use. It was a powerful emotion, too powerful that I could suppress it like all the other times. The god damned boy was insulting my _mother, _for crying out loud!

And for Merlin's sake, Malfoy, my comebacks are way better than yours. Way better.

"Shut up and give me back my letter, Malfoy," I snarled dangerously. "That was the last letter I ever received and I want it _back._"

"Hmm...no. I think I'll keep it," he decided, which did nothing to stop the temptation of just reaching towards his neck and strangling him to death. I could feel my blood pulsing through my veins as my hand moved instantly towards my wand. I tried to calm myself down a little, not wanting to resolve to the worst case scenario, but it was definitely inevitable.

"Give. It. Back," I said it very slowly and calmly, as if trying my best to explain to a five year old child. "What part of these three words do you not understand, you slimeball?"

His expression really made me want to scratch his eyeballs out and add them to tomorrow's soup. "What, one letter from your precious collection won't hurt. Although you did say that this is your last letter, and it's only in second year. Come to think of it, I haven't seen your mother since then. What, she decided that she had enough of a prat like you and decided to leave?"

"Stay out of my life, Malfoy," I snarled dangerously. Everything suddenly turned blood red, and I felt ready to kill. And I was dead sure that I wouldn't regret any deaths later, because the whole lot of them deserve it. My fingers drew my wand slowly from my pocket so that no one would notice.

"So that's true? She left you, didn't she? She made the right choice, then. I myself certainly wouldn't try to put up with a piece of bull like you-"

BANG.

His body flew all the way across the room and slammed onto the dimly lit wall before falling slowly onto the ground like a crumpled heap of rubbish. I walked towards him slowly, my fingers gripped tightly around my wand, each step I was taking screaming "danger!" louder and louder. Big blotches of red started to block my eyesight, and all I wanted to do was plunge my wand down his neck and end the life that has turned mine into a living hell.

The room remained silent as they watched the scene unfold before them, making the atmosphere even more eerie. Even Malfoy was smart enough to keep his lips glued together, staring at me with fear in his eyes. If I wasn't so bloody angry I would have found this hilarious, and a perfect blackmailing opportunity. But right now, I was to angry to even breathe properly.

"My mother," I snarled slowly, emphasizing each word slowly so that it could be understood by his scrawny little brain. "Is dead, Malfoy. _Dead. _You think the dead can send letters?"

He continued to stare at me with a look that told me that he wanted no more than to flee from the scene and cry in a little corner, but I held him in place. I grabbed the letter from his hand, went over to take my book from the table and made my way to the stairs, everyone's eyes on me. Before I walked up, I shot Malfoy another look of pure loathing. "But being a pretty prince like you, you wouldn't care anyway."

I walked up the stairs and slammed the door with all my strength, leaving everyone in the common room wordless and fearful.

* * *

**A/N: I tried, I tried. Hope you liked it, even though it sucked. But really guys, I'm not feeling well.**

**REVIEW=DD**


	4. SPLAT and SPLASH

**A/N: Hi guys. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, but school work is crushing me right now beneath its heavy and tiresome weight. My my, it's _fat, _I tell you.**

**So yeah, I could go on for about a hundred pages or so about how my life seriously sucks right now, but I don't want to bore you. So without further ado, chapter 4!**

* * *

C4- SPLAT and SPLASH

I felt the door tremble a little behind me as an effect of the strong slam. Even it feared my fury. I laid against it for awhile, doing my level best to control my breathing. Needless to say, it wasn't going well.

How dare that- that _monster _insult my mother, the person who deserves the highest level of respect in this world? How dare he insult her that way? Does he have no shame?

The molten lava was spilling out inside of me, bursting unexpectedly and filling me up with rage. My conscience didn't even bother to reason with me this time. My rage has gone over the point where I could just get it in control. Now, it's war.

I felt the giant urge to punch something. Anything. Throw, hit, punch, rip, tear, even _kill _anything that was in reach. I grabbed Maddie's snow globe from the dressing table and threw it with all my might onto the floor, where it broke with a satisfying _crack. _I chucked more things from the table onto the ground, unleashing all my fury on them. But it still wasn't enough.

I whipped out my wand and exploded the bathroom door. The remains of the poor wooden standing rectangle flew everywhere around the room, one accidentally hitting my arm. I roared in anger and kicked the wall, which only resulted in my toe wailing in pain.

I gritted my teeth, massaging my toe. Damn you, Malfoy. Damn you to the deepest pit of hell where you belong. Oh, when I get a hold of you...

The door behind me slowly creaked open, revealing half of Maddie's face. I immediately put on an impassive face as show.

She hesitated by the door. She knew full well just how unreasonable I could be when I'm in a rage, and that's really uncommon. Nevertheless, she was one of the few, _very _few people that I would listen to. I don't know why. Maybe it's just the way she acts, or the way she knows the right thing to say.

But I was beyond reasoning now. Way beyond.

"What do you want," I asked flatly, careful not to show any emotion.

She stepped in quietly, waving her wand and settling everything back into place, like as if I never touched anything. She turned to look at me with those eyes that would make the anger in almost anyone melt.

Almost.

She walked over to me calmly and steadily, then gripping my wrist and forcing me to stare directly into her eyes. "Let it go, Cass."

"He insulted my mother, Madison," I growled. "The bastard insulted my mother. You expect me to let it go just like that?"

"Look, I know that what he said was wrong," she said pleadingly. "But if you just gave him one more chance-"

Realization hit me on the head like someone just dropped a ton of bricks over me.

What the bloody hell is wrong with her?

I hated her.

I hated him.

I hated life.

I threw off her grasp a little too hard, causing her to collide with the wooden dressing table that she repaired only minutes before. But for once, it did not bother me. Maddie always had a soft spot in my heart, and now I realize that I was stupid enough to let that happen.

"Leave me alone, Madison," I said coldly. I grabbed my black cloak that, when hood was drawn, would hide my face in darkness. Very effective. "I have better things to do then hear you worry over your worthless petty boyfriend."

She took it to the heart, I could tell, but what was the point? She didn't understand anything. _Anything. _Caring more about her would just make everything worse. I shouldn't even have made friends at all.

She got up slowly, using the table as support, before making her way towards the door and closing it gently behind her, leaving me in peace.

* * *

The Hogwarts express blew another bout of steam, signalizing the five minutes left until it leaves the platform. Personally, I couldn't wait until it left. The sooner the better.

I was proud of the compartment I chose. It was the secluded one furthest away from the train entrance, the one usually ignored by most students. It was suppose to be 'solitary', and most wouldn't dare to sit there unless they had five of six friends to accompany them. They said that the place was dark and boring, only meant to put their luggage before running off to play.

I thought differently.

I embraced solitary like as if it was an old friend. Okay, no. If it was a friend, I would tell it to bugger off. But it was a decent, better area that I was familiar than the world outside, where the terms 'socializing' and 'hanging out' were strangers to me. I drew my hood up, blocking my face from the world. People would know better than to mess with Cassiopeia Lamel.

Besides, the compartment had a wonderful view. I'm currently watching Malfoy getting mauled by Potter and his mates. It is quite an entertaining sight.

Finally, I could feel the train moving. I could hear the wheels moving from under my feet. I leaned back and closed my eyes in satisfaction. _Only eight more hours to go._

This was how I liked it. No one hear to disturb me, no one to interrupt me with their immature games of Exploding Snap, no Potty to go on yet another mission to save the world, no Maddie to pester me about Malfoy, no Malfoy here to pester me; just me, my thoughts, and a very good cheese sandwich.

Just then, a gigantic explosion went off in the compartment next to mine that made my heart leap out of my chest. My eyes opened instantly, shocked by the wound, before my eyebrows cringed in irritation. Which idiot is playing exploding snap next door?

Dear Merlin, save me.

I stood up, putting my hood down and walking over to the next compartment. Inside I saw two second year Ravenclaws and one third year Hufflepuff going out of their minds to win such a pointless game.

Another explosion, but this time I was ready. I didn't flinch, I didn't move. I just watched from the window as the Hufflepuff punched his fist into the air and yelled, "Haha, I win!"

I laid my index finger on my temple. _Stay calm. Don't do anything rash._

Then, I deliberately pulled off the door.

"Would you dim-witted, rotted-brained Grindylows just keep it down?" I barked, scaring them out of their dim wits.

They looked at me with frightened eyes, one having enough sanity left to nod.

I nodded curtly, stared them down with my ferocious glare, before slamming the door behind me with as much strength as I could manage.

I felt something strange inside my hand. Opened it up and found: broken door knob.

Yep. Totally calm.

Just then, one of the stupid Gryffindor prefects on patrol spotted me and walked over. "Is there a problem?" he asked sternly.

_Yeah. You._

"No," I said coldly, pulling my hood back up. I floated like a ghost back to my compartment, shutting the door behind me as gently as I could, meaning that I probably broke another door knob.

I was already in a bad enough mood from earlier events. No, Malfoy did not pursue me, thank Merlin. He has found some smarts in that impeccable brain of his to stay away from me for a good long time, particularly after what went down in the common room that faithful day.

However, he has -what do you call them?- clones.

Not really. Just really lame, pathetic posers.

_"Hey Lamel," said Parkinson, a fat Slytherin -unfortunately- who looks uglier than a cow and is Draco Malfoy's number one stalker. "You really think you can handle that porridge, or do you want your mommy to feed you?"_

_The Great Hall was bloody noisy as usual, discussing their plans for the summer holidays. I was peacefully having some private time, eating my porridge when that _thing _came up to me and bugged the hell out of me. _

_I snorted. "You're really telling me when _you _can't even differentiate the difference between a fork and a spoon? Future reference: the fork is the pointy one I will use to kill you in the future."_

_She shrieked with laughter, making the ear drums of many explode. "Like you would dare, Lamel. Maybe you should ask your mommy the proper way to do it."_

_I looked up at her, keeping my expression calm and emotionless. "Cow, you really do have a death wish. Do you want to die so badly that you want a ghost to kill you with a fork?"_

_She opened her mouth, her face red with rage, but shut it when failing to think of a good enough comeback. Winning was great._

_Then the other poser had to show up. "Hey Lamel," said Zabini. "I heard you keep a picture of your mommy under your pillow. Do you kiss her to sleep every night? Or do you cry to yourself, admitting all your petty feeling to that picture?" The both of them started snickering._

_My anger hadn't exactly fully calmed down from last night, but when it started to rise again, I pushed it back down. I did not need another fight._

_"Guys, leave her alone," snapped a sixth year Slytherin whom I have never spoken to. Nevertheless, I nodded to him in thanks._

_The both of them ignored him. "Bet you her mother is as bad as Potter's," said the cow._

_That did it._

_SPLAT!_

Well, long story short: It did not end so well.

My anger broke out of its cage and without thinking I shoved my whole bowl of porridge into that cow's face, causing her to scream like a mad woman. Then I pulled my hood over my face and walked off, acting like I didn't know what was happening.

Well, she had it coming.

Needless to say, I wasn't in my best mood for the rest of the day. Granted, I'm never really in a good mood (unless, of course, someone suddenly tells me that the Malfoys have decided to move to Mars and Potter and the Dark Lord became best of mates and moved to France) but this time, the string was so thin that even the slightest tug to make it snap.

I sighed. Okay, Cass. Calm down. They are not worth my anger, and they are certainly not worth my time. They could boil themselves in frog spawn for all I care.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the first book I grabbed: _The Lone Werewolf. _I've never told anyone this, but these creatures fascinate me. The creatures like vampires, werewolves, giants, the kind of creatures that purebloods usually call 'filthy' or 'disgusting', they capture my attention. They bring me into another world, my own private world which I've never told anyone about before. Of course, I have to put up a front when with other people, but if you look closely, you would see that I'm somewhat interested in the subject.

Professor Lupin is, by far, the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Curse Snape for getting him sacked.

Not that I would usually curse my head of the house, but Merlin, when he told us that Lupin was a _werewolf, _I had the most fascinating dreams...

Then he told us that he was resigning.

It was like a slap in the face. A cold, hard, slap.

I never really get myself too involved with anything, so I didn't moan about the loss like majority of the school. I did manage to ask him, though, whether that if he could choose to be or not to be a werewolf, what would he choose?

Obviously I would have expected him to say no. What kind of sick, delusional person wants to turn into a crazy, flesh eating monster once a month except dear Uncle Greyback? The family would have disown him if he hadn't proved himself worthy to the Dark Lord all those years ago.

So it really threw me off guard when he smiled at me and said, "depends on faith, I guess."

Deep words from a deep professor.

I opened my book and started from the page I last left off. I didn't stop reading until I heard some knocking noise on my door.

"Bugger off," I muttered irritatedly, although probably not loud enough for the person to hear. I didn't even bother to look up to check who it was. The fact that they actually dared to knock on _my compartment door _already told me that their definitely not right in the head.

The door slid open and a warm and bright George Weasley welcomed himself inside no problem, grinning from ear to ear. He practically gave out light and happiness, destroying the dark and gloom I had made myself so comfortable with.

"What do you want, Weasley?" I snapped, my eyes fixed on my book. But I was no longer paying attention to the string of words on the fragile pieces of paper. The redhead knew this, too.

"What? Can't a Gryffindor pop in to visit a fellow Slytherin?" he said.

"No."

"Aw come on, Lamel. Have a heart."

"No, I don't."

I really don't have a heart. Brains, lungs and kidney? All there. Heart? No. I got rid of that years ago.

"Now, Weasel," I said, my voice hitting a flat note. "If you're done pursuing all the useless things in life, what are you doing here?"

Then, to my surprise (though I didn't show it), he turned a little pink and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I wanted to...well..."

Is George Weasley embarrassed?

Wow, this must be a first.

I must add this to my 'Things that I Have Accomplished' list.

"Spit it out," I pressed on agitatedly. "I haven't got all day for your stuttering, you know."

Not really. I just have another five hours.

"I want to keep in touch, Lamel," he said finally, getting it all out from his system. "Its really rare to find a Slytherin that's okay, especially with that Malfoy prat walking around..."

I like you already.

"So Fred and I agreed that...you know. It might be useful to have a Slytherin as a...mate. Or as an acquaintance, at least."

"So where's your other half? I thought that the both of you were glued to each other?"

"He's currently winning in a round of exploding snap." I could hear him mutter, "git" under his breath.

I thought about it. The offer could go two ways, of course. He could always be a benefit to me, because I'll never know when I need a Gryffindor by my side, as shameful as that sounds. But the Weasleys? Purebloods they may be, but they're the biggest family of blood traitors probably ever known. Look at their _father, _for Merlin's sake!

I shrugged. "Whatever. Now can you leave?"

My rudeness didn't seem to affect him the slightest. He smiled brightly, that twinkle of mischief shining in his eyes, before bowing to me and leaving the room.

Back to peace.

* * *

Eight hours, three books, four chocolate frogs, two liquorice wands and my wonderful cheese sandwich complete with mayonnaise, cucumber and tomato has finally brought me to King Cross station. Stepping out of the train, I breathed in the air of London and the bustling wizards and witches cooing over their sons and daughters, laughing and chattering while classmates say farewell to their friends.

Thank you, solitary, non-social life.

I scanned the platform until my eyes rested on a slightly plump witch with soft, blonde hair and coal black eyes.

Aunt Victoria.

She was chatting with someone who _looked _like a man, but with that long sleek golden hair, I couldn't be sure. Then I realized that it was Lucius Malfoy.

Oh, so its a girl.

I dragged my luggage over to where aunt Victoria was standing, pushing past the wave of people rushing up and down, waiting for their family members to get off the train. Seven long hard years of learning manners came flooding back to me as I got nearer and nearer to my blonde aunt.

"Good evening, Aunt Victoria," I greeted. Then I turned to Lucy. "Mr Malfoy," I greeted in a sickly sweet tone that made me want to scratch my own voice out. But it was so worth seeing the disgusted look on his face.

It vanished within an instant and he nodded curtly at me. "Ms Lamel, how nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Malfoy."

Yes, the pleasure is all mine. The pleasure to wrap you up and throw you in that soup the house elves in Hogwarts always make as a nice special ingredient. Your hair would work wonderfully as noodles.

Just then, the creation of that sick, sick man came up to us with his luggage and his mother behind him, greeting us all and avoiding my eye at all costs. Not that I was complaining.

"Shall we go home then, Aunt Victoria?" I asked politely.

"One moment, Cassiopeia," she replied before turning back to Lucy. You know, that name suits him very well. "You will make sure that everything is prepared for her stay?"

Her stay? Whose stay?

"Of course," replied Lucy. "Will she be taken in immediately?"

"Yes, yes. Europe awaits!" cried my aunt happily.

Usually, my brain would work fast enough and be smart enough to figure out any crap people are talking about. But the information provided now was too muddled up for even _my _brain to comprehend. "Aunt, is everything alright?"

"Don't interrupt, girl," snapped Lucy, but Aunt Victoria held him down.

"It's alright, Lucius," she said coolly. "She deserves to know. Water, Cassiopeia dear?" she asked, holding out a bottle of mineral water to me.

I took it graciously, of course, even though I wasn't feeling that thirsty. I turned the cap open and started drinking, staring expectantly at my aunt.

Now, news is usually separated into two groups: goods news and bad news. The good news usually came with high expectations, such as acquiring the role of a prefect or maybe the latest broomstick. The bad news is the polar opposite of good news, as in maybe one did _not _get the prefect badge, or the latest broomstick is either too expensive or out of stock. Then there were the categories such as the 'better news' or the 'best news ever!'. If not, then it would be the 'worse news' or the 'horrible news'. What my aunt told me, however, was definitely way past the 'terrifying news' part.

"You're going to spend your summer with the Malfoys," said my aunt happily. "Isn't that great?"

SPLASH!

* * *

**A/N: Haha, does that count as a cliffhanger? I hope it does. I love cliffhangers.**

**Now, because I know my apology in the AN on top sucked royally, here's a real apology:**

**SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY ****SO SORRY****SO SORRY****SO SORRY****SO SORRY****SO **SORRY** FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'LL MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN...I HOPE.**

**I'm really sorry, but my time was slimmed down so much that it could beat even the slimmest model alive! You see, my Chinese Orchestra performance date is arriving soon, so we're practicing like mad. And on top of that is the pile of homework I have to do and the amount of stuff I have to do for my English teacher (I'm class assistant, and my class somehow, needs me to print it into their mind to PASS UP THEIR HOMEWORK).**

**So I'm really sorry!**

**But hey, as least I managed to update =P**

**And I'm sorry, but there's some more bad news:**

**The next update might not come for a while because, like I said, life has been hectic. Besides that, my friends hate me, but that's okay. I've always been more of a loner anyway. But PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I WOULD DIE IF YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU HATE ME!**

**I'll send in the next update as soon as I can, I promise! Though it might take a while...**

**Yeah, so that's that. Oh, and REVIEW! Reviews really motivate me to update, so please REVIEW!**


	5. The Peacock Stick

**A/N: Hello, people of earth. I have come from a faraway planet to study your cultures and movements when I stumbled over this device called a COMPUTER, and this website called FANFICTION...**

**And now I will never leave!**

**Bwahahahaha!**

**...Ah, screw it.**

**Hey guys. As you can see, I'm not dead yet. I'm here and ready to deliver another chapter! Or that's what I keep telling myself, anyway.**

**But without further ado, chapter 5! I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

* * *

C5- The Peacock Stick

...Whoops.

Draco raised his hand and wiped away the water from his face, unmistakable fury in his eyes. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were staring at me, aghast, while Aunt Victoria looked like she wanted nothing more than to drag me into the room for another five hours of manners class.

Oh, the horror...

But anyway, here's what happened:

I got off the train and looked for my Aunt Victoria, when I found her talking to Lucy (yes, I'm calling him Lucy now. Got a problem with that?) and they were discussing either politics or their forbidden love life. Yadda yadda, twiddle dum, twiddle dee. Then my _dear, sweet, so-going-to-get-revenge-on-her-soon _Aunt Victoria broke the news to me that I'm going to...going to...no, I can't say it.

It's too horrible for words.

I'm going to stay with the Malfoys for the entire-bloody- sodding- summer!

Gah! There, I said it!

How could there be any worse torture?

Merlin, I know that I don't usually ask you for help, because I know that I can take care of myself most f the time with the help of my thousands of house-elves that do whatever I want them to do, but not even them can get me out of this situation! For the love of life, Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, even sodding Voldy! HELP ME!

Wow, I'm actually yelling in my brain.

This is a serious problem! I'm throwing all cautions to the wind now!

This is a matter of life and death. It's a situation far worse than any war that has ever cropped up in the wizarding world! This news won't just make the world fall to its knees, but it's involved ME! Why? Oh why spirit or person or whatever controls all the minor things in life that become so inhumanly impossible that it just knocks the air out of me and makes me want to wrap my fingers around my own neck and commit suicide?

WHERE HAS THE LOVE FOR LIFE GONE? WHERE!

...

Regain composure...

Control...

Wow, I can't believe how off topic I have gone.

Then after blah blah blah, I accidentally spit out the water I was drinking...

which landed on Draco.

And wet his precious blonde hair and his expensive, custom-made shirt. Oh, hear the fangirls scream.

But why? Why must I go and stay at the bloody Malfoy's house for one whole sodding summer? Being in the same school was bad enough, but in the same house for two and a half whole months? Why? To get to know each other better?

I highly doubt that.

I can't believe this! I just wanted to blow up right there and then, curse all the way to the blue sky and back, then bring back a sharp cleaver from hell and chop Malfoy into a hundred pieces, starting with his neck. Then, I'll burn the pieces of raw flesh in front of his brainwashed fangirls and watch them sob and sob, downing themselves in their own sadness as I stand there, laughing, the evil fire in my eyes, like you see in those drama theaters that group of wizards perform every year.

Unfortunately, life doesn't always turn out the way I like it.

In fact, life has a funny way of taking the things you hate most and shoving it in your face just to mock you.

Like right now.

"Cassiopeia Lamel!" my aunt gasped, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Oh, I'm sure I raised her better than that! I must take her back and give her another five hour lesson on manners and politeness! _

Anything to get rid of Malfoy, Aunt Victoria. Anything. Please. I'll sit through a six hour session if I have to. _But don't leave me with the ferret!_

But this is the part where life cackles with evil laughter, his cheesy and completely idiotic 'muahahahaha!' and takes another scoop of Malfoy and throws it at me without giving me enough time to dodge. _Hey, have a taste of my Malfoy ice-cream!_

No thanks. I rather have ferret juice out of my system.

"Apologize to young Mr. Malfoy this instant!" she continued indignantly.

I felt betrayed, used, misunderstood in so many ways. First, he insulted my mother in front of the whole Slytherin house, causing me to lose my temper and probably break our common room fireplace. Then he sent his cow girlfriend and his fanboy to disturb me, making me waste a whole bowl of porridge. Then, you ask me to _stay in the same bloody house with him for an entire sodding summer _and you want me to apologize?

Sometimes, things just don't make sense in the world. For instance, where did Malfoy come from, anyway? Some alien planet that rears ferrets and slimeballs? Maybe they accidentally created one that is half-ferret, half-slimeball and all-retarded. That would explain him.

But I didn't like the way my Aunt was looking at me, and I didn't want to cause trouble. Gah, who am I kdding? Of course I wanted to cause trouble! I wanted to cause trouble for Malfoy for the rest of his miserable life, make him beg on his knees for me to stop, crying hysterically, but will I stop? Take a wild guess, genius.

Alas, dreams never come true.

But if I didn't listen to my aunt, there would be hell to pay. Literally.

I turned to face Malfoy, still horribly aghast that I have to stay with him for the entire summer (I wonder how many times I will have to say that before it gets into my head). But when I saw him dripping in water, _my _water, to be precise, I had to admit, it was a little satisfying. Suppressing a smirk (that I will shove into his face when I get the chance) and keeping an emotionless voice, I apologized under my breath, loud enough for everyone to hear, then turned to my aunt with a hundred and one demands.

Why am I going to live with the Malfoys? Where is my aunt going? Where is _father _going? Surely it can't be important enough to leave me here! It's not like he's off to visit grandmother Agena. He hasn't done that in years. And contrary to his belief, grandmother loves me. It's _him _she doesn't like.

And now my aunt is going to ship me off to the Malfoys just like that? Without any explanation? She's just going to leave me to rot in the cold, dark, space of their large, black house that's swarmed with ferrets and stupidity disease? She's practically asking me to die in the worst possible way.

But that's how the pure-bloods go. They send their children here and there, not giving them any reason why, and expect them to live it through. Their business is their business, and we were not to barge into it like some rude and crazy barbarians. Our goal now was to uphold the family name, having manners and sticking our nose high in the air or face the Cruciatis curse. Or worse.

So I knew, even if I push and push or ask or demand or drag my aunt down to hell, she won't give me an answer, because that's just how we do it in the 'high-class society'.

But I still couldn't help but ask, "Why am I going to stay with the Malfoys, Aunt Victoria? Is there something important you must attend to which I cannot attend? Will staying in the house be too dangerous for me?"

"It's not that, dear," was all she said. She didn't give me a direct answer, not a proper answer, or any form of the answer I wanted. But at least she answered.

Maybe I was imagining things, but I thought I saw Mr Malfoy give my aunt a warning look from the corner of his eye. I think the ferret saw it too, but he showed no sign that he did.

"But dear aunt," I pressed on. Anything to get out of that situation. I was desperate. _I couldn't stay with that ferret for two months! It would kill me! _"Surely I could stay at home with Toby and Winnie to look after me. I wouldn't want to trouble the Malfoys with my presence..."

Yes, add in that. It would seem like I was concerned about the Malfoys. Then maybe my aunt could consider...

Fat chance.

"It wouldn't be any trouble, dear," replied my aunt with ease, like she couldn't feel any remorse or guilt as she threw me to live together with that abomination. "And Toby and Winnie and the other house-elves will be busy escorting us to Europe. It would be unwise for you to stay in the house alone, so you'll be staying with the Malfoys. Besides, you have Draco to play with."

And that's when her eyes widened, realizing her mistake.

Finally.

It took a whole ten minutes, a spit take and a lot of mind screaming, but I finally managed to knock into my aunt's brain that the biggest problem here of all, is staying with the _Malfoys._ I never insult my aunt, but until right now she was being unbelievably dense. I was about this close to throwing her onto the tracks of the train and let it ram into her when it takes off for Hogwarts the next round.

"Cassiopeia, dear," she said in a painfully sweet voice. "Could I talk to you for a moment? It's very important."

Like I have a choice.

I followed her to some secluded corner of the large train station, which involved passing many confused first-years and a fat boy which looked like he might faint of the pressure of seeing so many wizards collected in one place. I could feel the ferret's glare burn holes in my head, and if I wasn't feeling completely outraged with him over this situation, I would have returned them with the biggest smirk I would ever allow myself.

"Listen, child," my aunt said once she thought we were far enough. "I have knowledge that you and Draco have a kind of...disagreement going on, but I want none of the sort while on your stay, understood? The Malfoy's are doing us a big favor, and we have to repay them in the best way possible."

Correction: They're going _you _a big favor; they're dragging me to hell. The deepest part of hell, with their long, bony fingers and their sharp, manicured fingernails that dig into my skin and cause scars and blood to ooze out ever so slowly from them...

"You are to behave yourself. Do not give Mr and Mrs Malfoy any trouble. A single letter of complaint and I will personally come to pick you up and give you the worst punishment possible," she continued, and something in her eyes seemed to flash, like she had great pleasure in torturing me, whipping me into shape, like all those times when I was just a little kid.

I nodded. "Understood, Aunt Victoria."

"More importantly," she added. "Do not break anything in that house, child. You know how valuable some of those things are."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. The Malfoy's house was rumored to be filled with hidden rooms and treasured items that many of us would die for. It was like finding a humongous bag of galleons at the bottom of Mudblood Granger's bed.

Untouchable.

"Now hurry along," she said, waving me off. "We don't want to keep the Malfoys waiting."

On the contrary, my dear aunt. I, for one, would love to keep the Malfoys waiting to their dying breath.

However, life doesn't go the way we want it to. It's cruel and horrible and twisted. And fat. Yes, it's very, very fat in all the wrong ways.

I nodded moodily and stalked back to where the Malfoys were waiting for us as slowly as I could without letting my aunt's glare burn holes through me. The atmosphere around me was cheerful and excited, as everyone was happy to be back for the holidays. Many were giggling and smiling, chatting animatedly with their family members, discussing their plans for the holidays. It was truly a cheery sight to behold.

Yeah, well screw those buggers.

I was in such a foul mood I didn't even notice when to brunette first years from bloody loser Hufflepuff bumped into me. When I did, my head snapped towards them and I gave them the most disorienting glare I could manage.

"Bugger off, pests," I snarled. My patience was not to be tested right then, and they should bloody well know it.

They gave me slightly nervous looks. Good, that means they're scared. They muttered to each other for a short moment and scurried off before I had the chance to blow at them.

My feet were dragging itself to move, making an irritating noise when there was friction with the floor (get your mind out of the gutters, perverts) but I was too pissed off to care. Currently all my bad energy was directed to the family of three with silky golden hair standing not too far away from where I was now_. _All three members were looking at me with different expressions. One was smiling politely but without feeling; one was glaring silently at me; one was looking like he just had his virginity taken away from him by Mudblood Granger.

My whole mind was screaming at me to elope as a single woman (or maybe just get married to myself) to some foreign country far away where my aunt and the Malfoys could never find me, but Heaven forbid that today I get what I want. In fact, I get the exact _opposite. _I feel like being all cliche in those retarded wizard theater plays where they stare up at the sky with sorrow swimming in their eyes and screaming, "Why me? WHY ME?"

But of course, Cassiopeia Lamel is so much better than all those mundane people, is she not?

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," I forced out with a pleasant smile when I had reached them (where, by the way, darling Draco Malfoy was still staring at me with an open mouth, like he was happily welcoming flies in there. He should really put up a signboard) "I would be delighted to stay in your lovely household for the wonderful summer."

Lies. LIES! My head shrieked. But what can one, helpless fourteen-years-old girl do? It's not like I can become Lord Voldermort in two seconds and kill off anyone I don't like!

Although that does sound like an intruding idea...

Narcissa nodded, her polite smile still on her face. "Come along then, Cassiopeia. We have borrowed the Ministry cars, for convenience sake."

"Thank you very much, Mrs Malfoy," I said, warming up a bit. At least she wasn't a complete nutter, and I could actually respect her a little.

But that didn't stop me from pulling up my hood and glaring at any passer-by as we made our way to those useless Muggle contraptions. Stupid Authur Weasley and his love for those ridiculous things invented by those _Muggles. _They should be in their rightful places. That's where they belong.

After the luggage was settled, we got into the car and the driver started driving us over to the most wonderful place on earth, the Malfoy Manor! Please note that my voice is dripping with sarcasm at the moment, and it would be unwise to assume otherwise.

Narcissa and Lucy (I will never get tired of calling her -excuse me, _him_- that) were sitting on my right, their chin held high, even though no one was here to see them. I sat up straight with my chin held high too, but only because I didn't want my aunt reprimanding me when I got home. I don't want her to receive a letter complaining about me when I haven't even lasted five minutes with them, let alone not wanting her to receive any letters about me at all.

You know what? Screw it. Whatever letters they want to send to my aunt, I'll hunt them down at night and chuck them into the fire without even reading them. And then I'll sit there, grinning evilly while watching the paper burn.

That's the worst evil ever.

Draco took the front seat, and I could see him sulking from the rear view mirror. Yeah, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are, Malfoy. But at least I'm not sulking around about it like some five-years-old baby.

And no, muttering foul, horrible curse words of what I want to do to my aunt in my head does not count.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, we finally arrived at the infamouos Malfoy Manor, where some of the most valuable and priceless object were ever known to be kept. The driver drove through the black, newly painted gates, which looked like some creepy design you'd see on some weird retarded Indian's hand. The driver parked right outside the main door before getting out and unpacking our things. The Malfoys and I got out as well.

The Malfoy Manor was exactly the way I remembered it from my younger days: big, black, and full of peacocks. One of them bit my finger once, so I killed it with a stick.

The stairs leading up to the big, grand main door were recently polished to white you could see your reflection on the marble surface. It was really a shame to see it trampled on by a sick, disgusting elf that wobbled out of the house, wearing a horrible, dirty enslavement clothes that looked like a really, really old pillow case. Can he at least clean himself first before keeping the house in good shape as to avoid getting your filth all over the place? Thank god none of my house elves are like that. I would have given them clothes on the spot.

I bowed low and said, "Wonky is here at your service, Madame Malfoy."

"Bring up the bags to our room now," said _Madame Malfoy _coldly. "And bring our guests to our free room. Do make yourself comfortable, dear," she added, turning to me suddenly. "We have a long day tomorrow."

No kidding.

I nodded. "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." And with that, I followed that disgusting little elf (who apparently had _Wonky _as a name. I mean seriously, even for elves, who names their children that?) to the guest room, which followed a long corridor full of weird looking ornaments and baby pictures of Draco that made me sick to my stomach. I was extremely tempted to take one down and bring it to school to use as blackmail, but I resisted the urge.

Just then, a thought struck me. If this elf was to be stuck with me for the next -shudder- two months or so, its probably the one who cleaned up my room.

Which _means..._

"Wonky," I called in a cold voice, my eyes fixed on that filthy small creature lugging the bags down the corridor. "Is the room clean and tidy right down to the smallest corner?"

"Of course, miss," it called out in a tired voice, and I repelled away instantly. _This _was the way house-elves spoke in this household? With a _tired _voice? So he's carrying a few bags, big deal! At least respect me a little and sound fine when you speak to me! This is an outrage, a scandal!

And I don't hold for it. Mark my words.

"It better," I snarled, and for a split second it stopped, trembling for a moment, not moving anywhere before starting its journey down the corridor again. The corner of my lips curled up in satisfaction. At least he knows how to feel fear. Good. Then he would know his rightful place in this world.

Once we arrived it opened the door and placed my bags beside the bed. It bowed lowly and said, "Please do call upon Wonky if miss has any problems." And then it disapperated on the spot.

I growled, wanting to call it back and give it a good lashing for a moment. How dare it just walk out on me like that! The fool definitely needs to be trained better. But then again, I was only staying for two months, and that thing isn't worth my time of the day. So I figured I should start unpacking and getting some rest for tomorrow. Like Narcissa said, _tomorrow's going to be a big day. _Can't say I'm really looking forward to it.

I stopped and looked around the room, rating it first. It seemed fairly decent, or merely just passable. Of course I miss my bed back at my home, but I wouldn't mind staying here, wouldn't mind at all. Most of the furniture was black and created of some expensive material I couldn't decipherer, and the chandelier hanging on the ceiling sparkled like the satrs at night. The walls were freshly painted white, so the room wasn't that hot, and the bed quilts were made of good quality silk, green in color.

But, among all that useless details of the room you didn't really need to know, my eyes suddenly stopped and froze at a particular object. Right there.

By the windowsill.

With blue feathers.

And a particularly large tail.

Staring at me.

Must. Get. Stick.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the nearest stick my hand could find and charged towards the creature. It screeched and made a run for it for all it was worth.

"DIE!" I yelled manically, a feeling of utter madness overcoming me. I chased the blue demon all around the room, trying to whack it at every opportunity.

The proud bastard thing had me on a wild goose chase, which seemed almost impossible seeing as we were in quite a small room, finally making its way towards the open window and jumping out. _That's right! Run, run you useless thing! The world laughs at your existence! Laughs, I tell you!_

It would have almost broken free, until I flung my stick right at it like a javelin and it hit the bird right on the head.

Jackpot! Ding ding ding!

The bird swayed on the spot for a moment before falling out of the window, seemingly dead. I quickly slammed it shut and pressed my back against the wall, laughing like an evil maniac.

The bird is dead!

At my hand!

I am now ready to conquer the world!

Bwahahahahahaha!

Just then, Mr Malfoy (Lucy) entered my room. "Everything alright, Mrs Lamel?" he asked in a scornful and slightly uncertain voice.

Damn, he must have heard my victorious screams. I must play dumb. "Wonderful, Mr Malfoy," I replied earnestly.

And how could everything not! The bird it dead, gone from this world! One less thing that would made me suffer! The world is now such a better place!

He gave me a funny look before shutting the door, and it suddenly occurred to me that the peacocks were his. Dammit.

Gah, I'll apologize to him later. Right now, I need a new stick.

* * *

**A/N: Just everyday madness for ice queen Cassiopeia Lamel.**

**Sorry for the late update guys. School's been hectic, and I recently read the horror of fanfiction being called 'My Immortal' (and it's quite a shame because it's one of my favorite songs) which probably burned all my brain cells, so now I'm reading a hell lot of parodies and rants on it to help me get better. I'm sorry, but it's the only cure.**

**Alas, I really hate to say this, because we all hate it when our favorite stories take a break or whatever, but I have to report that I'll be going on hiatus.**

**Not for a very long time, just maybe a month or so because my Chinese Orchestra competition is coming up soon, and I really need to focus. Also, my exams are right after that (proving the insanity of the madhouse I am forced to call a school) so yeah, I'm sorry guys, but this story will have to be put on hold.**

**I've already gave a full author's note on my other story James's Prayer because I'm pausing that one too, and it's actually more detailed there, so if you want more information just go there. I'm really sorry guys. Hopefully I'll be able to put up another chapter before all the craziness REALLY gets to me. And trust me, it's almost there.**

**But I really love you guys for sticking with me throughout this story, even though it's been only about five chapters. I really love you guys, you know? And I hope you guys will continue to support me, because believe me when I say I am NOT giving up on this story.**

**But in the meantime, review and tell me what you think about this chapter! I made it especially mad because I've been going mad for the last few weeks, and my emotions can really affect my writing sometimes. And in case you haven't noticed, Cass tends to get a little psychotic when around peacocks.**

**Don't ask.**

**And I also make Cass call Mr and Mrs Malfoy by their first names because I'm too lazy to type out 'Mr Malfoy' and 'Mrs Malfoy' all the time. Also, don't YOU find it better to just call Lucius Malfoy 'Lucy'? It makes the whole world simpler, in my opinion.**

**So...yeah. I am really sorry, and I'll submit another chapter as soon as I can. **

**Oh review. Reviews really motivate me, especially during tough times like this.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Long Lost Friends

**A/N:God, I suck.**

**Hey guys. So I'm back after a month long -was it a month?- hiatus, feeling sick and crappier than ever. Okay, in truth I had my piano exam today and I sucked royal hippogriff (AVPM reference!). I was so nervous I couldn't think straight and I played all the wrong notes. But we'll get to that later.**

**And yes, I actually am sick. Cough, soar throat, flu, get what I mean?**

**I repeat: god, I suck.**

**So this is the next installment after so long. I tried to make it funny guys, I really did. I just...gah.**

**Enjoy, or whatever.**

**God, I suck.**

* * *

C6- Long Lost Friend

The sun shone through the window and onto my face like a wake up call. It must be too happy to annoy me.

Why, oh why must the sun be one of the things I cannot torture?

I flipped over and saw through my foggy sight that the curtains I had drawn just last night were now fully open, inviting the sun warmly, no pun intended. A low growl emitted in my throat. I am so going to strangle that deranged elf later.

I pulled my blanket over my face, trying to block out those sickly rays of golden sunlight. I covered my pillow over my face, but that just blocked out my breathing space. Finally, I gave up. I'll let the stupid sun win this round, but mark my words: I _will _get it back some day.

That's a promise I fully intend to keep.

Well, maybe not. Slytherins aren't exactly known for our honesty and ability at keeping promises.

I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the washroom, splashing cold water on my face. My hair was a complete mess, sticking out in all directions. Ugh, horrible.

I washed up and got dressed in my emerald green and black wizard robes. The potion I had Maddie nick for me from the dungeons did wonders to my hair. It was a wonderful potion that made hair soft and silky for one whole day, and you only have to use a few drops. I should ask father to get the recipe.

There was also a small note at the bottom of the bottle that said 'Caution: Highly Dangerous'. But really, who cares about that?

My stomach was feeling a little queasy, though I had no idea why. I had a fine dinner with the Malfoys yesterday, if you don't count the thick seriousness and the awkwardness that was hanging so obviously in the air I was tempted to reach out and pull it down. Thank Merlin pure-bloods have to be used to this sort of thing.

Then something clicked in my mind: No lemon.

For some reason that came with the abnormality that is me, I have a strange addiction to lemons. It began when I was six when I fell down from a banister. Accidental magic had been able to save me, of course, but that did not stop my poor knee from scraping. My Aunt Webbles was a healer, so with a little help from a lemon and magic, she managed to heal my wound in five seconds flat. Later, my aunt used the remaining lemon to make lemonade.

And then...well, you know the rest.

I have to have at least one lemon a day, failing to do so will result with an insane, hyperactive response like a wizard on muggle coffee (really, those things just drive us mad). I need to savor that sour, lemony taste in my mouth to calm down and continue the day's work, or I'll throw everything out of proportion.

I instinctively reached below my bed, expecting to feel the hard, slightly bumpy surface of the skin, but then I remembered that I had finished my last supply of lemon in Hogwarts, and I was in desperate need for more. It scared me, sometimes, how deep my need for lemon was, but without it, I wouldn't be the controlled, proud individual that I am today.

I needed some lemon, and I needed it quick. I could already feel my hands shivering violently. It was only a matter of time before my transformation is complete!

...Why did I sound like a werewolf?

"Wonky!" I called out coldly, my impatience apparent in my voice. The elf appeared in front of me in an instant, and I had to grudgingly give this filthy thing a point for speed. It can sure answer a call fast.

The elf bowed low and said in its annoying screechy voice, "What can Wonky do for young miss?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Young miss_? Was this elf ever taught any manners?

"Wonky," I said, my voice even colder than before. It was high time I thought this elf a lesson. "Do you know what is my name?"

Even as I said it, I could feel the chills and the icy wind grab the room, as if someone turned on the air conditioner in this room and turned it to zero degrees. I could literally feel the cold prickle my skin, and I almost smiled in satisfaction. The effect I had on some people is brilliant. There are some perks in being a cold, heartless bitch.

Wonky was shivering on the spot, and if elves peed, his pillow sack would be soaked in piss right now (...disturbing thought). It made the effort to shake its head. "I'm sorry, young miss. But..."

"It's Cassiopeia Lamel, you filthy slimball," I snarled. "Hear it and remember it now, because it's a very powerful name in the society, and it will definitely do you well to remember it, especially when serving one of the family members of that powerful household."

It nodded its head feverishly. "Yes, young Miss Lamel."

"It's young _Mistress _Lamel to you," I snarled at him. I had to make sure it never forgot it. I had stamp it in his mind with the best way possible. "Now one slip up..."

It nodded feverishly and bowed low. "What can Wonky do for young Mistress Lamel."

Well, it finally got it right. "Go get me a bag of lemons, now, or I'll hang you by your toes and feed you to the peacocks."

It was be really afraid of the peacocks, because it fell on its knees and wailed horribly, "No, please young Mistress Lamel! Wonky does not want to be fed to peacocks! Anything but peacocks! Please, young mistress!"

I really wonder how this elf was trained. It disgusts me.

I stared at it coldly. "Get up," I snarled. "I have no time to give you sympathy. Just get me a bloody bag of lemons _now_."

With great difficulty, it clamped itself up. It put one and over its mouth and whacked himself with the other hand. Then it turned to face me and said, trembling from head to toe, "but there are no lemons in the house, young mistress."

"Are you daft?" I all but yelled. "Go buy some, you useless elf!"

"But Wonky has no money," it said, its bottom lip quivering.

This elf is completely useless! All I want is a bloody bag of lemons, and it gives me all kinds of excuses! Maybe I _should _feed it to the peacocks. That would teach him something.

Nevertheless, I need lemons now. And I'm not exactly keen about visiting the peacocks again, especially when I don't have a new stick. I grabbed my purse, got out a few galleons and threw it at the elf. Some of them hit it, but I didn't care. I just need that bag of lemons.

It picked up all the coins, bowed low, and disapparated, leaving its filthy trail behind.

I continued to glare at that spot for a while longer, like my eyes were stuck in that withering, wavering expression. Finally, I wrenched them away from there and turned my gaze to the mirror, staring myself down firmly.

Two months. That's the amount of time I would be staying in this hellhole, trapped with no way out. Until then, I'm open for attack. Until then, my privacy may be violated.

_No._ I told myself that firmly and surely. There is no way I would ever let my guard down, not even that stinky, slimy, greasy, disgusting, obnoxious little ferret. My life will remain as it is, private and famous. I've worked too hard to build up the walls to have anyone tear them down. I will not be like those over-emotional giggling robots, because there is more to life than just boyfriends and dresses.

And I definitely will not, in any way, contact father or Aunt Victoria. Or even let the Malfoys contact them. It will be useless, unneeded attention which will eventually get me involved with a wagon full of trouble which I don't need.

I took a deep breath and settled the emotions inside me. Two months. It's not going to be as bad as it seems.

...Are you kidding me? It's going to be horrible.

I wiped my face clear from whatever expression was left. There was no feeling when I stared into my own eyes, like as if I were trapped inside my own soul. A small chill tinted my skin, but I brushed it off and stood up. From now on, it'll be the Mighty Cassiopeia, the brightest star in the sky, never faltering, never-

Ow! I stubbed my toe.

Great, now the moment's ruined.

And yes, I am aware that it's actually Sirius which is the brightest star in the sky, but for my sake, I'm going to pretend Cassiopeia is the brightest in the sky for a moment. So there.

My Astronomy never was the best...

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack behind me. Wonky the elf, apparently, has been able to follow orders, because there was a gigantic bag of lemons on my bed, all yellow and shiny.

Calling for me...

"LEMONS!" I yelled out, losing control for a moment, then I remembered about the extra occupant in the room. I sent Wonky a withering glare, motioning for it to get lost.

It's eyes widened and it nodded frantically before disapparating with another loud crack'. My hand subconsciously reached out for a lemon, my sharp nails digging into its skin, savoring the satisfaction of touching a lemon once again. It's skin, so yellow and shiny, its sour taste, the way it burns in your mouth...

I devoured two lemons in about two minutes, shoving one down my throat and then the other one to get the first one unstuck. When the last of the juice traveled down my throat, only I started thinking about breakfast. It's not like I'm going to eat the chair. Or the table. Or the bed. I don't like the taste of wood.

A thought struck me that it's possible the Malfoys are waiting for me for breakfast. Is it possible? They're waiting for _me_?

Aw, that's so sweet. Not.

I got myself to the dining hall and found the three Malfoys sitting there, eating silently, cutting up their already small enough pieces of bread into even smaller pieces. I guess they don't feel like chewing their food today. (Maybe that's why Aunt Vicky does the same thing...). Narcissa looked up as she heard me coming in, and smiled not exactly warmly, but enough to make me feel somewhat welcome. "Good morning, child. Have a seat. We had Willa prepare an extra plate for you."

Smiling gratefully at her, I sat down and begin to feast on the food before me. There was bacon, eggs and a small sandwich by the side. I started on the bacon first.

We ate our breakfast together in silence. Awkward, cold silence where someone wanted to say something, but wouldn't know what to say. Ah, the beauty of awkward silence.

"So father," started Malfoy the ferret, shattering the silence into a million pieces. "Where are you going today?"

You know ferret, one of the perks of silence is I don't have to hear you speak.

Lucy set his fork down and wiped his dainty little mouth with a handkerchief. "We'll be heading to the Wild today," he said. "Be ready by eleven."

Oh, that's good. At least I'll have some time in this house on my own-

"And when I say w_e_, I mean all of us." he added, giving me a pointed look.

I almost choked on my sandwich.

Isn't Lucy a great big ray of sunshine?

Malfoy the git dropped his fork with a _clunk_. "S-she's coming?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, Draco. And I expect no less from you," intercepted Narcissa, not looking up from her bowl of pudding.

They have PUDDING? Aw, no one told me they have _pudding_!

Ahem- I mean, oh. They have pudding. I see.

No, I am not staring longingly at the pudding. That is just your imagination.

But I was still speechless. I was going to the Wild with the Malfoys? To that stinky, dirty, filthy zoo together with a ferret and two blonde girls? (No offense to Mrs Malfoy.) I was going to the Wild with _Draco Malfoy_? What, are they searching for his long lost friends or something? Are they going to get a cage his size? Oh, imagine what I could tell the teachers. Or the fangirls! Even better.

_"Excuse me, brainwashed idiot delinquents. I unfortunately have to report to you about the event where your darling Draco Malfoy has been captured by an alien from the world of pudding and is trapped within the high gelatin walls of the cookie prison house where Captain Almighty FartyPants is keeping him hostage, dressing him up in big, princess dresses. I highly advise you to not go and save him. Good day."_

And imagine if they actually go looking for him!

But back to the matter at hand...

Gah, what _can _I do? I'm here at the Malfoys as a guest, and according to my aunt, _guest_ have to listen to whatever the hosts say (unless they're blood traitors and mudbloods of course) and respect them, "Or you shall face my wrath!" It's a one of a kind nightmare.

"We leave at nine," finished Lucy, getting up and sweeping his cloak behind him, reminding me scarcely of Professor Snape. "Be ready."

Like I have a choice?

* * *

For those who have such sad childhoods that they've never been to the Wild, let me tell you: you're not missing out on much.

The entire place is a dump. It used to be the number one place for parents to bring their children when they run out of other places to go, but even now they'd just prefer to stay in the house. All kinds of disgusting, filthy creatures lived here. There are the monkeys, the cows, the absolutely gross baboons, and so forth. They don't even have mermaids here! What kind of wizarding zoo doesn't have mermaids?

At least there's one good thing that's come out from all of this: we could accidentally leave Malfoy the ferret here and no one would remember. And he wouldn't even complain because he'd be back with all his long lost friends! Ooh, look! I think I see one of them now! That's a really small shiny white ferret, just the perfect girlfriend for the one beside me.

But sadly, the Malfoys are not here to find a cage for him (though mark my words, when I get the chance, I am coming back here and enrolling him together with the peacocks over there- it'd be just like his home!); they have come here, apparently, to speak to the manager: Mr Juando Parkinson.

Mr Juando Parkinson. I've only met him twice in my entire fourteen years of life, though unfortunately I was not as lucky with the Malfoys. Juando Parkinson was an alright enough bloke, if you look past the horrid name and his deformed face. He is the father of Pansy Parkinson, the leader of the Draco-stalking club. And when someone helps create someone like her- I don't really care how nice you may be to me, you're on my blacklist.

It's fate.

We walked past the fences and over the piles of poop that have yet to be washed away, and Narcissa was muttering something under her breath about complaining to the Ministry -I'm behind her one hundred percent- until we reached the head's office, where _Juando_ was waiting outside to meet us.

His face, just like I remembered it, was shaped like the moon. I swear, I have never seen a face so round and so crated. He somehow managed to get his right eye to look much bigger than the left, and his nose was like this annoying gigantic blob in the middle that I just wanted to scrape off sometimes. His horrible lips were curved into the most pleasant smile he could manage, which made him look like he had a horrible toothache. Don't even get me started on what he was wearing.

Seriously, don't.

"Lucius!" he exclaimed happily, holding out his hand. The man in question allowed a small smile to escape his lips before accepting his hand and shaking it vigorously. "Juando. You've met my wife, I presume?"

"Narcissa," he exclaimed happily again. Wasn't he just a bundle of sunshine, today. He proceeded to kiss the woman on the cheek, and I'd say she looked faintly disgusted when he did. She masked it up and smiled back. "Hello, Juando."

"And you're son, too!" Moon guy bent his head down to look at ferret boy, stretching his hand out. "My daughter has said a lot about you." He winked at a faintly revolted looking young Malfoy.

Finally, he turned to me. His smile brightened, now he just looked like a red-faced clown. "I see that Ms Lamel is here as well! How have you been, Cassiopeia?"

"Wonderful, Mr Parkinson," I replied naturally. See what a great liar I am?

Watch and learn from the master, Draco Malfoy.

"Excellent, excellent...Well, come in then," he said, finally showing us into his office, which wasn't that different from the monstrosity outside.

In fact, judging on what was inside and what was outside, I'd rather stick with the disgusting animals then the horror in here.

Yup, you guessed it -Pansy the-Draco-Stalker Parkinson.

And her mother, of course, but that's not important.

"Draco!" squealed TMCWODTFBSD. Brilliant name, eh? It stands for The-Mad-Cow-With-Obsessive-Draco-The-Ferret-Boy-Stalking-Disease. I made it up myself.

A little long, though... I think I'll just shorten it to Mad Cow.

So Mad Cow threw her arms around the Ferret Boy's neck and probably squeezed him to death, which would have done a big favor to a lot of us if that really were the case. But _no, _little Ms Pansy Parkinson just couldn't live if she didn't have her darling Drakie-poo with her, could she?

Actually, her dead would have done all of us a favor, too.

Draco squirmed under her embrace, but couldn't do anything to break away from her under his parent's gaze. He could merely say, in the most painful voice he could possibly muster, "Hi...Pansy."

"It's so good to see you!" she continued to squeal in that annoying high-pitched voice of hers. "I already have my dressed picked out for your family's annual summer ball, I'm sure you'll love it, Draco! Daddy said that-"

"Pansy, I think you should let the poor boy breathe, now," interrupted her father to my and Malfoy's relief. She let go of him reluctantly, because The Mad Cow never wanted to let go of her favorite boy toy. Oh, what horror, what betrayal!

I'm in stitches here.

Mrs Parkinson -her name is Sally if I'm not mistaken- was standing awkwardly by the side, watching her oh-so-wonderful daughter strangle the guests' son with a great amount of pleasure. The woman was beautiful, really. I wonder why did she ever decide to get married to _Juando_ and give birth to a mad cow like _Pansy. _She had chopped off her long black hair since the last time I met her, but her eyes were still big and as sharp as an eagle's. Her lips were of the brightest red. And she, at least, had a hell lot more fashion sense than her husband.

"Pansy," she said. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy are here as well."

"Of course," she replied, suddenly snapping back into reality and smiling her death smile at them. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

It was as if I wasn't even there.

"Well then, let's make our way to lunch!" exclaimed Mr Parkinson with that annoying happy voice he has.

Wait- it was lunch time already? Wow, time sure flies by fast.

Everyone nodded and made their way towards the lunch house, as Mr Parkinson calls it. It was only then when Mad Cow noticed me. Her lips instantly moved to a scowl. "What's she doing here, mother?" she howled, purposefully pulling Malfoy closer to her. It took all my strength not to roll my eyes.

"Hush, Pansy," said her mother. "She's here as our guest, and you will treat her as such. Now, be a good girl and bring Draco to the lunch house."

She looked more than glad to do that. Any evil thoughts of me disappeared in a flash as she squealed like a five-year-old girl and lugged a reluctant ferret towards the lunch house. I suppressed a smirk with difficulty and followed them.

On the way, we spotted some ferrets (_actual_ ferrets) jumping around in their cowardly ways and such. I allowed myself a small smirk for the occasion and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped as he turned his head towards me.

I pointed towards the ferrets. "Your long lost friends, Malfoy! Wouldn't you like to go and say hello?"

He looked to where I was pointing and turned back to scowl at me. "Nothing better to do, Lamel?"

"Ah, nothing is better than torturing you, ferret," I said, which only made him scowl deeper.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I suck. Ah well, I did my best.**

**Hope it was a good enough chapter for a comeback. I'll update the next chapter hopefully within next week (if you guys are still following me, that is) and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint...much...**

**Going to the doctor. Praying for no antibiotics but there's no doubt I'll get them anyway.**

**See you guys next week.**


	7. You want a what?

**A/N:God, I suck.**

**Yeah, you're going to be seeing that sentence a lot.**

**Again, I apologize (this is really getting old) profusely for my late update, although I didn't drag it as long as the last one... (I hope).**

**ANYWAY, I hope I didn't update this too late, and I hope that you guys will still find it in your hearts to review. Merlin knows I'm a horrible person, but I can't really do anything about that can I? Except correcting myself, and that takes too much work. I hate work. Do you hate work? I hate work too! Let's be buddies.**

**Ignore me and my madwoman tendencies and just move on to the chapter below. Hope it satisfies your needs.**

* * *

C7- You want a what?

I could easily feel that something bad was going to happen as soon as I entered the restaurant.

A strange restaurant to be in the middle of a zoo, really. I'm betting that Mrs Parkinson was the one who designed all of this (Merlin knows that Mr Parkinson couldn't design anything if his life depended on it). It was decorated in a very typical fancy restaurant style. The walls were pale yellow, and the floor was covered with a red fancy carpet. We moved further into the restaurant, settling on a table for seven a bit to the left. We sat on some fancy looking chairs with comfy cushions, and I laid my eyes on some fancy looking gold cutlery.

I just said the word 'fancy' a total of four times.

Make that five.

After the waiter left with our order, the four adults were left to chat about their life (if that's the correct word for whatever they live for). Mad Cow, not surprisingly and even a little predictably, latched herself onto the ferret and grabbed his complete attention with her genius flirting skills and big, fluttery eyes.

Or at least, she tried to.

"How has your summer been, Draco?" she purred. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at the stupidity of this question.

"Pansy, the holiday's barely started," he grumbled, glaring at his empty plate and refusing to look at her.

Smart, Parkinson. Smart.

I think she could feel me smirking, because even though her back was facing me and she couldn't see anything behind her, she made a big production of hissing like a snake and turning around dramatically in her seat just to glare at me.

Yeah, _that's _the power of a mere smirk. Tremble in fear.

I feel so honored.

"Something funny, Lamel?" she hissed out, her pug face squashed to make the impersonation of- I dunno. A cow? Suits her, though.

And so I told her so: "Nothing other than your face, Parkinson."

She scowled at me, now looking like a midway between a corn and a fish. How does one look like a corn, anyway? I must say, Parkinson should get a prize for that. At least then, she'll be worthwhile at something.

Suddenly, as if he just decided to pop out from the sky, a waitress appeared beside me and started to serve us our food. Malfoy looked down at his... Bouli-whatever and made a face.

Bad luck, ferret. That stuff taste _awful._

I immediately started to chow down my lamb chop with salad and lemon on the side. Screw formality; I'm hungry here.

Though I kind of lost my appetite when I saw Mad Cow trying to flirt some more with Draco.

"Oh Draco, you're so funny I could laugh for years on end!"

"Oh Draco, you're so sweet, I don't know how Harry Potter can ever compare to you!"

"Oh Draco, you are just the best, giving me that bracelet last year!"

Last year? Really?

"Oh Draco, I can't wait to spend more of the summer with you!"

"Your hair is so silky, Draco. It makes you so...manly."

_What?_

"You got top of Slytherin, Draco! Your parents must be so proud!"

"Mummy's brought me to buy my dress for you summer ball, Draco! I can't wait for you to see me in it!"

You must be really blind, Malfoy, in order for you not to puke at the sight.

"Draco, I-"

"Pansy, I know you're excited," said man finally cut-in. "But I'm trying to eat here."

Thank you, lord of reason. You have my forever respect.

No, you don't.

Ugh, she pouted. She actually pouted! Merlin, her face looks revolting, I don't even know how Malfoy can stand it. Honestly, I'm having trouble not falling onto the groud and howling with laughter right now.

Maybe I should- oh god, I can't believe I'm actually saying this- tale a leaf out of the ferret's book, and just ignore her. Wait, wasn't that what I've bee doing for the past half hour?

I surprise myself sometimes.

Then, what a surprise, she got bored. And so, she turned to the next best person to annoy.

Lucky me.

I thought that something completely idiotic would come out from her mouth, which I would gladly shoot back and make her feel more like an idiot, but what she said shocked me even more.

"If you steal Draco from me, you are as good as dead," she threatened, out of earshot of her beloved Draco.

...Seriously?

Like...really?

...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem.

I am not amused.

"Parkinson, the day I start going out with that blonde git will be the day Harry Potter admits his love for McGonagall," I retaliated in a bored voice.

Hah, that's a thought. Harry Potter and Professor McGonagall. A little...disturbing, actually. That'll probably happen when that slut Cho Chang starts dating the Giant Squid. And that'll happen when Mudblood Granger gives up reading. And _that'll _happen when Mad Cow gives up on Draco Malfoy and admits her true love for that prat Ernie Macmillan.

And _that'll _happen when...okay, I've run out of ideas. Enlighten me, will you?

Mad Cow snorted. "Hah, the day Potter does that is the day Dumbledore announces a 'Meet a Muggle' day in Hogwarts!"

Ah, there we go.

"As if I would want that git-of-the-world, anyway," I continued as if I had never heard her. "I'll leave that slimeball in your big, unattractive hands."

She gasped in horror and held her hands close to her heart. Oh, dear me. "How- how dare you say that, you two faced pig!"

Touche.

"At least my hands don't look like a troll," I retorted, taking the opportunity to shove my well-manicured fingernails in her face, making her go wild with jealousy.

Ah, the benefits of being a wealthy, pampered pureblood that doesn't have to deal with animals' poop everyday.

Suddenly, she took the liberty to smack my hand right into a big bowl of pudding, and something I had never felt before flared up inside of me, blurring my vision.

I grabbed a fistful of pudding, both scared and thrilled at what I was about to do. I chucked the whole thing at Parkinson, who screamed and ducked in the nick of time. Instead the poor pudding had to continue to fly some more and hit the next best victim.

Who turned out to be Draco Malfoy.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

He wiped the pudding off his face slowly, and I felt a sense of pending doom.

Hah. Malfoy? Please, he can't do anything to me!

...

Can he?

I watched as he grabbed a bowl of barbecue sauce and, with a murderous glare and a strangled yell that sounded like a dying cat, threw it with all his might.

Duck!

Yes, three exclamation marks. It's that important.

The sauce hit an innocent person at the next table, who was a blond, beefy pig with a small beard to match. Then he yelled with a disgustingly high, squeaky voice, "Oi! What are you playing at?"

The alarm bells went ringing when he grabbed a plate of roasted lamb chop and threw it with every bit of strength he could muster. Malfoy let out a small squeal.

Poor, poor lamb chop. And it was so young, too. Please, Merlin, spare him some mercy.

The lamb chop -oh, its poor soul- zoomed past our table and hit a young brunette mother with a mean glare. An apparently, a very piercing shriek too, because her "What did I do to you?" practically destroyed my eardrums. I swear, that woman must have taken lessons or something.

Her yelling skills, however, was probably the only thing she was good at. First she accidentally smacked her kid in the face, then tripped over her own foot and fell while trying to throw a plate of something that looked like glue. And if that wasn't bad enough, her child started crying -really loudly, I might add- and started hurling donuts at random I were the mother of that child, he'd be floating in a cardboard box down the river by now. No way would I ever accept such childish behavior in my family.

So the war was officially announced hen some ponce from two tables behind us stood up, puffed his chest and roared, "FOOD FIGHT!"

He got hit by a chicken leg.

Everyone rose to the occasion magnificently. It was so beautiful I could have cried (yes, that was sarcasm, dimwits). Food started flying left and right, up and down, front and centre, horizontally and vertically and -you know what I mean. It had to be the most interesting thing that has even happened in my life. I want to kil the person who started it.

...

Well, I wasn't the one who went all crazy with the "FOOD FIGHT!", was I? This is no way my fault.

...

Rationalizing is pointless.

...

...

...

Oh, bugger it all.

I pulled my dark wizard robes over my body as a shield from the flying food. They seemed to be performing a very organized ballet here. You fly from the left, I fly from the right, we crash into each other, repeat. Simple and easy. Somebody should really make a musical out of this.

Right, now that that chicken has zoomed out of the way, I can go and peacefully find a secluded hiding spot-

What the hell just landed on my back?

I whipped around and saw Draco Malfoy, spawn of the devil, standing there and smirking, an empty plate in his hands. I reached to the back and felt, with utter disgust, spaghetti slipping down my robes.

I _hate _spaghetti.

And this roe was custom made.

Malfoy merely raised his eyebrows and, with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face, said, "Problem, Lamel?"

Oh, it's _on, _slimeball. I'm going to make you _pay._

Feel my wrath!

A snarl emitting from my mouth, I held whatever spaghetti I could gather from a plate on the table and threw it at him. And the lucky git managed t dodge.

Stupid Quidditch and their training techniques. They should be banned in food fights. Make sure that no one has the upper hand.

I'll be sure to report to the Ministry about this.

Suddenly, this small bowl of rice wine flew at me, but thanks to my wonderful, _non-Quidditch trained _skills, I dodged it just in time and hurled a bowl of salad at the same time.

I know I'm rather brilliant. And I'm _not _Quidditch trained. I'm too beautiful and important to be a sluggish, disgusting Quidditch player; they're all dunderheads. And there's living proof right there in front of me, with salad dripping down his front, holding a-

Hell.

The turkey leg hit me in the stomach before I could even say something witty and intelligent ( I _was _going to say something! That stupid ferret stopped me!). The impact made m fall on the chair and most probably broke my kidney.

How do you even break one's kidney, anyway?

I got up, barely alive (I'm not even being dramatic or sarcastic this time) and snarled in my most dangerous voice ever, "You're in for it now, ferret."

"What, can't take a hit?" he taunted.

Can't take a hit? _Can take a hit?_

Oh, I'll give you a HIT, Malfoy!

I grabbed a bowl of mushroom soup and threw it at him, leaving a big, unattractive blob on his shirt. He looked down and yelled out in rage, like staining his shirt was the biggest mistake I could have ever made.

Pft. Like I care about what Malfoy thinks.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mr Parkinson and his mad excuse of a daughter rush to control the scene (like anyone would listen to them) while Mr and Mrs Maldoy cast shields over their heads and ran to hide from the mess, but the rest of me just focused of _squashing that bloody slimeball. _Everything else around me was a complete blur; this fight was just between him and me.

And he's going to DIE.

And there we were, food against food, liquids against liquids, lemon goddess against crazy ferret in a food fight to the death. Pieces of chicken and strips of salad were flying around everywhere, because the only things left to throw were those two mundane items. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"You're going down, Lamel!" he roared after a huge chunk of chicken had gotten stuck in his hair.

"I'd like to see you try," I sneered.

Sometime while we were still fighting with the chicken and salad of death, Mr and Mrs Malfoy finally realized why we weren't hiding out with them, and it wasn't because we decided to go hula dancing on some remote island with Pothead and blood traitor Weasel. They somehow materialized behind each of us, miraculously clean, and tried to stop us with their, " Enough, children!"s and "What is the meaning of this behavior!"s.

Finally, Mr Malfoy broke in with a loud, "Victoria will hear about this, Cassiopeia!"

The plate of tomatoes I was holding dropped to the floor with a _clang_.

Not Aunt Victoria. Anyone but Aunt Victoria.

Unfortunately for him, Malfoy took this as an opportunity to catch me off guard and hit me with a bowl of rice, but _please, _even if I may be shocked, no one gets passed Cassiopeia Lamel. No one.

So naturally, I ducked.

There was the bowl of rice, flying over my head, in very slow motion, before it smacked right into the face of a certain Lucius Malfoy.

Well, this is interesting.

Everything seemed to happen extra slowly then. He slowly raised his hand to his face, wiping the rice off. I watched as the grains of rice dropped down onto the floor slowly and dramatically. Draco's eyes widened slowly, realizing what he's done, and then came along the jaw drop of horror and the "Merlin, I'm screwed." in very slow motion. Don't you just love the way everything becomes so dramatically when slowed down?

Yeah, I don't like it either.

The war continued to rage around us, but nothing could touch us as all of us stared at Lucius, shocked at what had just happened. A bowl of rice flew smack into his face. Nothing screams, "You're SO dead!" louder than that.

Malfoy's a dead man.

Can I dance?

...You know what? Forget I said anything.

The look on Lucy's face was pure anger, if you ignored the fact that he looks like a girl with all that blonde hair. He was furious, and his left eye kept twitching uncontrollably. There was still a bit of rice dangling on his chin, but I don't think it's the right time to mention that now.

"We're going home," he said finally, with a voice so cold it was almost as cold as mine. "Now."

None of us argued.

He didn't wait to get into the car and drive us home. Draco grabbed on to his mother's arm, I latched onto Lucy's, and we all apparated home without a second thought. I hope Parkinson doesn't mind her Drakie-poo leaving her like that. Will she come track us down and demand for an apology?

Oh Merlin, I hope she doesn't.

FORGET I SAID ANYTHING.

Once we were home, Narcissa instantly brought me to my bedroom, giving me a sympathetic look and a warning look that said 'Stay. Here.' at the same time. She shut the door, and I was left completely alone to the mercy of my thoughts.

So much happened today. There was the Mad Cow, the lunch, the food fight, but out of all of that, there was only one thing that I could think about now.

_Victoria will hear about this._

That line shivered me to the core, it made me hairs stand on end. Suddenly, my fingers felt cold, but my neck was sweating. He can't tell Aunt Victoria. He just can't. I don't care if he decides to punish me himself, or if he sends me to the Minister for Magic for a hearing, or expels me from Hogwarts. The news just can't reach Aunt Victoria.

A pure-blood may be rich. Filthy rich, even. And though one may be a spoiled brat, who can get anything one wants and can do anything one wants to, one knows better than to mess with their guardian, because the consequences are not just terrible, their frightening. Cry-worthy. And I do _not _want to cry.

If Aunt Victoria hears about this, I don't even have to live to see the rest of my summer.

She'd torture me. She'd hang me by my toes and put an army of peacocks at the bottom that will the dance to the new Weird Sister's song. And then she'll bring in the whip -that terrifying, _terrifying _whip- and whack me till my skin cracks and bleeds. And then she'll leave me there in the room, all alone in the dark, with no food, water, or enough oxygen to last for six hours. And after that, she'll take me away, and give me the -_shudders- _Crutiatis Curse.

I'm not exaggerating. Honest.

In fact, I could imagine that happening to Draco now. I feel so sorry for him I even called him 'Draco' here, see? I could see him and his father there in the dark, dark living room, with his father yelling at him and giving him cuts and bruises everywhere he touched, and poor Draco weeping there...pleading...

Suddenly, torturing Malfoy doesn't sound so appealing anymore.

Suddenly, I heard one really loud scream, and though I didn't show it on the outside, I winced horribly inside. That was Malfoy's scream. I could tell.

Finally, after what seemed like too long, the screaming stopped, and I squeezed my eyes shut. It was over. It was finally over.

A knock on my door startled me out of my reverie. I quickly wiped off all emotion and went to answer the door.

Malfoy was standing there, panting like a tired dog, leaning against the wall for support. His hair was in a mess, and there was a horrible looking gash that went down his arm. It was still bleeding.

If I had sent a picture like this to his fangirls, there would be cooing over him, all trying to play nurse, all trying to get into his pants.

"Anything you want, Malfoy?" I said in the same, scathing tone I always used with him, although I stepped away to let him enter my room.

He staggered in and slumped on my bed immediately, looking extremely worn out. I bet he would have fallen asleep right there and then if he wasn't aware that if he did, I would probably give him a bigger injury than the one on his arm. Slowly and with difficulty, he sat up and stared straight at me. "Lamel, we need to talk."

"What do you think we're doing now?" I shot back. "Dancing the conga?"

He gave me an annoyed look. "Look, Lamel, I'm trying to be on my best behavior here. Would it hurt a little if you just shut up for five seconds?"

Malfoy? Behaving? That's a first. But I kept my mouth shut.

He sighed. "Look, obviously what happened today was...not right."

I snorted. "Not right? What an understatement."

"What did I tell you about shutting up?" he snapped.

"Your five seconds were up," I said back in monotone.

He growled a little in frustration, but he managed to contain himself. "I'll just get straight to the point- I want a truce."

"You want a what?" I asked flatly.

"Blimey, Lamel, don't make me say it again. I want a truce. To not insult each other, fight with each other, or basically do anything to each other that will earn each of us another of _this _whenever my parents are around," he said, pointing to his arm. "We might hate each other, but we sure do not want to get in trouble for it, do you?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Good. So as long as we are in my parent's presence, we promise never to fight, never to insult, and always act civilized to each other. You up for it?"

He held out his hand.

I stared at his hand for a moment, contemplating on the advantages and the disadvantages. On the downside, I won't be able to call him 'ferret' out loud, but if it means one less letter being sent to Aunt Victoria, then I'm all for it.

I took his hand and he shook on it.

"Oh, and while we're at it, you might want to call me Draco," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?"

"Do you want this to work or not?" he demanded.

I sighed. "Fine, _Draco._" His name sounded foreign on my tongue.

"Alright...Cassiopeia," he said. It was a bit strange, hearing him say my name for the first time.

I allowed myself a small smile. "Call me Cass."

This truce thing better work.

* * *

**A/N: I would use this entire author's note to apologize, but it's two in the morning and I really do need to sleep. I'll apologize some other time. Right now, just please remember to REVIEW because I need something to tear me away from exam stress . **

**Please review. I'll apologize properly next time! Promise!**

**In the meantime: God, I suck.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. IMPORTANT AN READ

**AN: I know. You must have looked at the title of the chapter and screamed: NO! IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! BLOODY BITCH! WHERE'S THAT UPDATE I DESERVE? **

**So first of all, I'm sorry that this isn't an update. Instead, I have bad news to tell you.**

**I'm putting this story through hiatus. Again.**

**I'm REALLY sorry. No, I'm not EVER going to stop writing it. It's just that...my uncle passed away today. Ironic, isn't it? Today is the same day Lily and James lost their lives. RIP.**

**The whole family's kind of deranged now. I'm heading off in a few hours, and...to be honest, I'm not sure when I can update again. It will definitely be sometime this year, though, I PROMISE. My family and I just needs a little time now, especially since Chinese New Year is only 3 months away.**

**I sincerely apologize to each and every one of you, and I hope that you guys can understand. I won't ever stop writing this story, I swear. This story is too close to my heart. And I thank each and every one of you who has stuck throughout these few chapters with me. **

**I won't leave you with nothing, though. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter, all that I've managed to get out of my horrible writer's block. I also apologize for not updating after so long. I've been focusing more on my other story (James's Prayer). I WILL update, I swear. Just...not in the near future. **

**Anyway, I hope that this sneak peek does the story justice...and that you guys won't hate me too much.**

**:::SNEAK PEEK:::**

I have mentioned before, countless times, in my head, in real life, and in several different dimensions that do not need to be mentioned, that what I hate most is Draco Malfoy.

(Yes, I called him a what.)

Ahem.

Now, I stand corrected.

_Peacocks_ are my new sworn enemy now. Them and their bloody blue feathers that burn out your retinas, their proud demeanor that they think they can show off, their '_oh-so-magnificent_' tail that always gets in the way of everything...

Forget that ferret. Peacocks are going to die.

What brought on this sudden change of topic and death target? Well, I'm glad you asked.

**::::**

**I actually have more typed out, but what kind of sneak peek would it be if I didn't leave a cliffhanger? :P**

**So...I hope all of you can understand, and I'm really, REALLY sorry. It's a poor excuse, I know, but I'll update soon enough. I'll try and type as much as the story as I can so that I can feed your hunger. Still, I'm sorry. I really am. And I love you all so much.**

**xxJas (aka WobblyJelly)**


End file.
